Diario de una aprediz
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Descubre lo que cada una de estas jovenes siente frente al gran reto de convertirse en las futuras defensoras de la Tierra y cuales son los problemas que tienen que sobrellevar con sus no tan queridos maestros.
1. El gatito indomable

Capitulo I: Amazona de Leo

El gatito indomable

Los rayos de amanecer se adentraban a la habitación entrecortadamente.

Una muchacha se movió pesadamente en su cama. Sabía que debía levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, se sentía exhausta, las piernas le pesaban por sobre todo.

El día anterior fueron las prácticas en el recinto de las amazonas. Mujeres de imponentes actitudes y en algunas ocasiones, trato bastante severo.

Su maestro había insistido en que era lo mejor para su entrenamiento, así que casi a rastras la llevo las practicas.

Se sabia, o por lo menos, todo aquel que conocía a la aprendiz de Aioria de Leo, que la joven no era ninguna diosa de la obediencia; muy por el contrario, cuestionaba y desmentía a gusto, saltándose las normas del santuario a su antojo. Las consecuencias siempre eran las mismas, pequeños castigos por insubordinación.

Y es que a pesar de que eso en años anteriores se hubiera castigado con algo mas idóneo para ese tipo de faltas, el Santuario pasaba por una de sus épocas mas tranquilas y amenas; habiendo salido a duras penas de la batalla contra Hades, todos los caballeros de la elite dorada gozaban nuevamente de la vida gracias al sacrificio de la diosa a la que tanto defendían. Este acto casi le cobro la vida a Athena, pero con perseverancia logro salir de su estado mortífero. Sin embargo, aun sabiendo que disfrutarían de tranquilidad por unos cuantos años, ninguno estuvo de acuerdo con descuidar sus tareas como caballeros defensores y por sobre todo, se apresuraron a la ardua tarea de buscar aprendices a los cuales legarles sus conocimientos.

Así fue como después de una dificultosa búsqueda, las doce casas albergarían en sus paredes a la futura generación de guerreros. Algunos caballeros tardaron mas en encontrar a sus sucesores, como fue el caso de Géminis y Leo, los cuales apenas habían llegado hacía siete meses, después de un viaje de dos años.

Pero la tardanza había valido la pena...o eso es lo que querían pensar.

.-¡ AINARA!- el llamado retumbo por todo el templo.

La muchacha volvió a moverse intranquila en su cama.

.- ¡Ainara!- la puerta se la habitación se abrió precipitosamente, dejando ver a un molesto Aioria- ¡se supone que tendrías que haberte levantado hace dos horas!- le reclamó.

.- ¡no se acerque maestro!- le reclamo su alumna- no traigo la mascara

El caballero se quedo estático pero no perdió la postura.

.- ya muévete... hoy tendremos practicas en el coliseo- sin decir mas salio del lugar dejando un rastro de su mal humor en el ambiente.

.-no entiendo para que quiere que me levante tan temprano si de todas maneras siempre salimos a esta hora- rezongó Ainara sentándose muy despacio en el borde - ay...- se toco su lado derecho, sobre los riñones.

El día anterior sostuvo una fuerte pelea con una de las amazonas la cual no tuvo ningún tipo de contemplación con ella a pesar de que ella era una aprendiz y la amazona una fuerte aspirante a una armadura de plata.

.- cielos...- los mechones de pelo negro azabache comenzaron a rozar su espalda, siendo separado por una fina tela blanca. Su pijama, en pocas palabras.

Se levantó casi con pesar y camino hacia el baño.

Mojo su cara con agua antes de posar sus ojos grises en el modesto espejo que allí había.

.- odio los lunes- alcanzo a decir antes de meter su rostro por completo dentro del lavamanos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los dos leoninos bajaban a paso apresurado los últimos escalones que separaban la casa de Cáncer con la de Géminis. Era un día lamentablemente agradable y los rayos de sol que antes se colaban por las blancas cortinas de la habitación de Ainara ahora se reflejaban en su mascara blanca, dándole un toque mas irónico de la que esta expresaba.

.- si no te hubieras tardado tanto ahora no estaríamos apurados-

.- eso no es cierto, de todas maneras hubiéramos bajado como almas que lleva el diablo- objeto Ainara , tratando de que su tono no fuera agresivo ni reprocharte, sino mas bien, neutro.

.- no me discutas niña- le reto su maestro mirándola de soslayo.

.- no lo hago...solo digo mi opinión, en el mundo occidental se le llama tener libre albedrío- contestó Ainara de la misma manera.

Antes de que Aioria pudiera replicar, las figuras del caballero de Géminis y sus alumnos se hicieron presentes.

.- buenos días, Saga-

El caballero respondió asintiendo.

Casi obligada por su maestro y su cosmos que en ese momento se notaba amenazante, Ainara se inclino un poco en forma de respeto hacia el colega de Aioria.

Al instante los caballeros dorados comenzaron una conversación entre ellos, al tiempo que bajaban hacia Tauro, dejando de lado a sus alumnos.

.- esto es degradante- murmuró mirando como esos dos de la elite dorada los ignoraban por completo.

.- acostúmbrate- le contesto tajante su par.

La joven al lado de este seguía callada tras la mascara de expresión fría.

El muchacho de finos labios y hermosos ojos color amatista la miraba con aire distraído. Sus ojos parecían estar clavados en la mascara de ella, como queriendo ver en su interior.

.- ya lo se Taranis- Ainara se movió incomoda ante la constante observación de él; la hermana de este caminaba lentamente- eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme...-

.- lo se- le remato rápidamente.- pero es parte de nuestro entrenamiento

.- al diablo con todo- exclamó Ainara- sobre con las reglas machistas de este lugar...-

.- ¿sigues quejándote por la mascara?- la muchacha hablo por primera vez, aun sin despegar la vista del camino.

.- ¿ a ti que te parece? es injusto que nosotras, por nuestra feminidad tengamos que ocultarnos bajo esto...es como renegar a nuestra condición de mujeres.-

.- suena lógico- Taranis miro a la chica disimuladamente y con un brillo burlón- y caluroso...-

La joven le pego un codazo.

.- gracioso- susurró divertida; cosa que él noto.

.- mejor dejen sus juegos para otro momento, nos están esperando- ambos caballeros dorados los observaban molestos desde la base de las escaleras.

Los tres jóvenes apresuraron el paso.

.- eres muy severa, Zita-

Su hermana no respondió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Odio esto, ¡odio los abominables! Digo, abdominales…. Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí. _

_Giro mi cabeza y mis compañeros sudan a la par, al parecer nuestros maestros disfrutan al vernos destruidos._

.- esto dolerá mañana- me susurro la aprendiz de Acuario.

.- mañana, pasado y dentro de un mes, tengo los dolores atrasados, todavía siento los de hace dos meses- la muchacha rió- no es gracioso Noreia- trate de parecer seria, cosa que me salió pésimo.

.- …. Ya…no lo es pero, no negaras que la única manera de sobrellevar esto es tomarlo de la manera más cómica- una refrescante brisa meció lentamente mi coleta, al igual que la rubia cabellera de ella.

.- mi técnica es separar mi conciencia del cuerpo- agrego de improvisto una joven menudita recostada a mi derecha - en pocas palabras, trato de dormirme…- su mascara reflejaba una cara divertida, igual que su carácter.

.- lo tomare en cuenta, aprendiz de Virgo- contestó Noreia.

.- desde cuando estamos tan formales- iba a apoyar a mi amiga cuando la sombra de un hombre me tapó el sol.

.- ¿holgazaneado aprendiz?- por su rostro paso una sonrisa perversa- 2000 abdominales mas para ti y tu amiga, a ver si aprenden a no hablar en practicas-

_¡LO DETESTO! Si por mi fuera lo aplastaría contra una roca y después lo freiría, pero no puedo, soy principiante y el caballero de Cáncer me mataría en un dos por tres._

_Demonios._

_Ya, debo calmarme como propuso mi maestro desde que lo conocí. _

_Se que tengo un carácter horrible y además muy fuerte, pero no puedo contenerme. Fui criada en una modesta familia de clase media, en Grecia. Mis padres me enseñaron a nunca callar mi opinión ni dejarme pisotear. Mi padre era el dueño de un restaurante y mi madre ejercía como ama de casa. _

_Mi existencia era normal y muy feliz al lado de mis dos hermanos mayores, que a pesar un verdadero dolor de cabeza me ayudaban cuando lo necesitaba._

_Pero un día llego él, si, ese que en este momento conversa tranquilamente con el caballero dorado de Virgo._

_EL TAN PANCHO Y NOSOTROS MURIENDONOS DE CALOR!..._

_Perdón, me fui de tema._

_Al cumplir los 16 años, festejaba en mi casa tranquilamente y muy contenta, puesto ese día fue todo el pueblo a saludarme._

_Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando mi padre me pidió de hablar un momento. Gustosa acepte y me llevo al pequeño cuarto que usaba como" despacho"._

_Sentado, de espaldas, se encontraba él._

_Mi padre me explico toda la situación antes de que el extraño se presentara._

_Aioria….así se hacia llamar, y por supuesto el no era mas que el importante caballero perteneciente al mas alto rango de los protectores de Athena._

_Si, mi cara parecía un mapa, con ambos ojos abiertos y con un gran signo de interrogación colgando de alguna parte sobre mi cabeza._

_.- estas destinada a ser la futura amazona de leo- gran explicación._

_Al instante me negué. Mi rotundo **no** fue aun más grande cuando dijeron que debía irme, es decir, venir al santuario y entrenar durante unos cuantos años._

_Mi madre también se opuso, y mis hermanos permanecieron callados al enterarse._

_.- ¿Cómo quieres mandar a nuestra pequeña a ese lugar?- fueron los gritos de reclamo que se escuchaban desde la habitación de mis padres._

_Ya era de noche y mi fiesta había terminado abruptamente por lo sucedido._

_.- como no quieres que lo hagamos, ¡si en su destino esta escrito eso, debe hacerlo!_

_.- pero no es lugar para una joven como ella- momento…ahora que lo pienso, ¿me estaban tratando de débil? ¡DEMONIOS!_

_De todas formas, no importaron los ruegos de mi madre ni mucho menos mis propios gritos; tuve que irme a la mañana siguiente._

_Nuestro viaje fue corto pero extremadamente peligroso, sobre todo para mí que cada dos por tres hacia un intento de fuga con pobres resultados y muy grandes golpes._

_Mi ultimo intento por poco y me cuesta la vida ya que termine colgándome desde un precipicio._

_Un consejo, no lo hagan…_

_Mi presentación ante la diosa no fue menos desastrosa, estaba empapada y con la cara llena de dudas. Gran ayuda la mascara, pero al parecer todos lo notaron….debió ser mi cosmos el delator, ¡lo detesto también!_

_El punto es que me tropecé antes de llegar hacia el altar y casi tiró a la mismísima Athena._

_Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, y al parecer, mi maestro tampoco, porque me saco de allí mas rápido que un rayo, rogándole a Athena que me perdonara…_

_No me castigo, no de la manera convencional; mi castigo seria el entrenamiento que llevo haciendo hace más de siete meses. _

_Si, me levanta muy temprano, me hace limpiar, hacer de comer y prepárame para un largo y agotador día de peleas, mas peleas y para variar, peleas, todas supervisadas por él. A la tarde, generalmente me da una hora y media para bañarme y poder entrar algo mas presentable a las clases que se dictan en las cercanías del recinto de las amazonas._

_Otro punto en contra de este lugar…machistas al extremo, parecen tenerle miedo al rostro de las mujeres y nos tapan con esta cosa molesta y áspera. No negare que me acostumbre a usarla, pero en los primeros días mi mal humor por el continuo calor y la molesta irritación que se formaba al costado de mis mejillas por la mascara hacían que mi temperamento pasara de insoportable a explosivo._

_Para las clases nos separan en hombres y mujeres, ellos las toman cerca de cabos unión (lugar que mi maestro nombra generalmente cuando me mando una bien fea). De todas formas, nos dividen pero nos enseñan lo mismo._

_¿Parece estúpido no?... lo es._

-¡mas rápido aprendiz!- le escucho decir a uno de los caballeros encargados.

_Mejor me concentro, sino me tendrán haciendo ejercicios hasta la media noche…_

Continuara

Hola! Este es mi segundo fic publicado de saint seiya, espero que sea del agrado de ustedes!

Nos vemos!

Grisel


	2. Una mente muy distraída

Capitulo II: Amazona de Virgo

Una mente muy distraída

_Concéntrate…busca la paz interior…el centro de…_

.-¡Maldito mosquito!-

_Una de mis manos se agita rápidamente, tratando de estampar al bicho contra el piso. _

_Mi cara de alegría cuando siento que el chupa sangre esta bien apelmazado contra la baldosa desaparece al observar el rostro de mi maestro con un tic nervioso._

_Cosa rara, o por lo menos es lo que le oigo decir a todos en el Santuario._

_Al parecer, antes de que llegara mi maestro era una persona tranquila y pacifica, ahora…_

.- ¿que es lo que intentas hacer, Sayel?- su voz tiembla, no se si de ira o de frío por que ya a esta hora esta bien fresco - ¿Sayel?

.- es que me estaba molestando maestro, el zumbido del bicho no me dejaba concentrar para nada- _si no tuviera esta molesta mascara tal vez mi expresión de perrito abandonado serviría de algo….o eso quiero creer…¡Cielos! Y tiene cara de querer matarme, aunque siga con los ojos cerrados…_

_Pensándolo bien, yo nunca le vi los ojitos a mi maestro, es que tiene tendencia a dejarlos cerrados y…_

.- ¡Sayel!…- Shaka se cruza de brazos "observando" a su alumna-cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes darle importancia a cosas tan insignificantes-

.- pero el ruido molesta, no me concentro-

Shaka suspiro hondamente, tratando de armarse de paciencia.

.- continuaremos mañana- dijo- ve a descansar-

.- buenas noches maestro- saludó tratando de remendar el grave error de hace unos minutos.

_No contesta y se va._

_Ya…se que no soy muy fácil de tratar, me distraigo fácilmente y eso pone de mal humor a mi maestro._

_Pero no lo hago a propósito, me esfuerzo lo juro…bueno, en los primeros dos o tres minutos lo hago, es que…es muy aburrido._

_Lo único que hice desde que llegue a este lugar es sentarme y meditar, levantarme y meditar, ir a una cascada cercana y meditar, comer y…¿meditar?_

_Mi maestro es una verdadera maquina de concentración…hasta me impresiona que no se desconcentre cuando yo preparo el desayuno. Sobre todo cuando todas las ollas y demás se me caen por que siempre me olvido de abrir una alacena por vez._

_Entro en mi habitación. No puedo decir que sea fea, pero no es muy grande que digamos._

_Una cama, una mesa de luz y un escritorio que reposa bajo una mediana ventana._

_Bien por mi…deje la misma abierta y tengo todos mis apuntes esparcidos por toda la habitación._

_Pero volviendo a lo de que quería decir, antes de venir a este lugar estaba más que ilusionada, era la oportunidad que siempre había estado esperando, destacarme en algo que mis hermanas mayores no hicieran._

_Siendo la ultima hija de un matrimonio adinerado y de la alta sociedad del este de Inglaterra, nunca fui exactamente un ejemplo a seguir._

_Mis hermanas, mujeres de gran refinamiento y cultura, creo que por naturaleza, se destacaban en todo lo habido y por haber, inteligentes sacaban las mejores notas y salían con los mejores partidos gracias a su gran belleza y distinción._

_Las tres somos pelirrojas, aunque el mío es de uno de esos tonos bien fuertes, casi como el fuego. Mis ojos verdes con un toque de gris son más grandes y más expresivos que los de ellas, pero de igual manera, eso no importa._

_A diferencia de ellas no soy recomendable para nadie, jajaja no es que me tire abajo, pero es la verdad. _

_No me gustan los deportes y tampoco leo demasiado, pero si hay algo en lo que me gusta inspirarme es en la música, obviamente no soy tan "maravillosamente esplendorosa" como mis hermanas pero me defiendo con uñas y dientes._

_Miró con apego el violín que duerme en la otra punta de la habitación. _

_La tentación me puede, quiero tocarlo un rato, pero de seguro mi maestro vendría a decirme que no haga ruido, además, ya es tarde y mañana tengo entrenamiento…nuevamente._

_¿Quien hubiera dicho que terminaría de esta manera?...esta bien, mi madre siempre comentaba que acabaría desheredada o en el mejor de los casos: en la calle. Nunca le gusto que no fuera igual a mis hermanas._

_¿Pero quien puede culparme? Yo era feliz comiendo, estando con mis amigos y con mi música._

_Sin seguir las interminables y estúpidas rutinas de la alta sociedad, ni asistiendo a sus hipócritas actos de caridad. Seamos sinceros, nadie con 17 años y con todos sus cabales iría a aburrirse y a sonreír en medio de un salón lleno de tilingos con estilo._

_Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando una noche llegue a mi casa y mis padres me obligaron a hablar con ellos._

_Yo por mi parte esperaba una reprimenda por llegar 20 minutos tarde para la cena de esa noche con el importante socio de mi padre, pero no, me condujeron( o mejor dicho) el mayordomo me condujo hacia el estudio de mi padre._

_Al entrar, mis progenitores se miraban contentos, cosa muy rara en ellos, y a su izquierda, sentado, modesto, en el sillón de pana, se encontraba un joven de simples ropas y ojos cerrados._

_Debo admitirlo, por un momento me asuste, me aterre, es que…verán, ellos todavía creen vivir en el siglo pasado y piensan que el arreglo de matrimonios es una opción para la crianza de los hijos._

_No miento, por un momento creí que al igual que mis hermanas, mis padres me habían conseguido un prometido y que el que ahora es mi maestro seria ese "elegido"._

_Suspire como nunca en mi vida al recibir la noticia de que era la futura salvación del planeta y no la futura señora de tal._

_Ahora que recuerdo, las caras de mis padres era un gran signo de pregunta. No me habían visto tan contenta desde que me mandaron a un instituto de verano el año anterior a ese._

_Esa misma noche nos fuimos…dios, sentí la libertad pegarme en la cara y de paso, la realidad. Estaba tan fuera de mí que recién a mitad de camino me di cuenta de lo que hice, o mejor dicho, caí en que no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo._

_Le pregunte a mi maestro, unas mil veces…bueno, por ahí no tan pocas, pero solo estoy redondeando. Y él, no me respondió, hasta el día de hoy que sigue diciéndome que yo misma tengo que descubrir cual es exactamente mi propósito en este lugar._

_¿Por que me tenia que tocar justo el caballero mas filosófico?...yo nunca fui buena en esa materia._

La joven pelirroja terminó de acomodar sus cuadernos, y se dispuso a prepararse para dormir. Soltó su larga y sedosa cabellera, que en ese momento se encontraba atada en una prolija trenza y tomó su pijama.

Mañana seria un largo y caluroso día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De la cocina salía un rico aroma a comida. La única que en ese momento se encontraba allí miraba contenta lo que seria el desayuno.

.- por fin me…- ni bien termino de decir esto, la cacerola que llevaba en las manos se dio vuelta derramando el agua hirviendo.- ME LLEVA EL…

.- cuidado con lo que dirás, Sayel- el pasible caballero de Virgo entro en la cocina.- ¿por que no utilizas el repasador?

.- lo siento maestro…se me olvido otra vez.- contestó apenada.

Shaka estaba por aportar algo mas cuando un cosmos ya conocido se hizo presente en la puerta trasera de su gran templo.

Le hizo una seña a su alumna para que fuera con él.

.- pero maestro...el agua...- el rubio caballero dorado no le dio importancia y salió de allí.- grandioso ahora tendré que limpiarlo cuando vuelva…- murmuró molesta.

En la entrada vio como su maestro conversaba amenamente con uno de sus colegas y como este había traído a su alumno.

.- Sayel…hoy entrenaras con Angor- la joven miro al aprendiz de Capricornio con recelo.

_Genial, ahora tendré que luchar contra él. ¿Por que no mejor con Sheyla? Ella también es discípula de Shura y me llevo mucho mejor que con este, este…_

.- agradezco la oportunidad que me ofrece de pelear con su alumna, Caballero dorado de Virgo- dijo el muchacho inclinándose respetuosamente.

_Adulador traga orgullo, vendido…mmmm…no se me ocurre otro insulto que le vaya como anillo al dedo, pero ya se me ocurrirá._

Shaka sonrió medianamente al ver que bien educado era el discípulo de su colega.

.- irán a los campos cercanos al acantilado norte- exclamo por primera vez Shura- Angor…- el aludido asintió afirmativamente mirando con sus ojos azules a Sayel.

.- Sayel-

_¿Tiene que ser tan pedante y consentidor? Se parece a todos los nenes de papá que conocí con mi familia, en mi entorno.¡ A los que mas odio!_

_.- _¡Sayel!-volvió a llamarla su maestro

.- ¿eh?- salio de su laguna- ah si, claro maestro, así será-

Lo más dignamente posible, caminó hacia la entrada del templo de virgo, seguida muy de cerca por el aprendiz de capricornio.

El descenso fue de lo mas tranquilo hasta el comienzo del templo de Cáncer, en donde, para desgracia de Sayel, el aprendiz de este entrenaba sólo.

_Lo que me faltaba….son insoportables separados, juntos…prefiero el suicidio espontáneo…¿no hay ningún barranco cercano?..._

.- me alegra verte, Argor- saludo efusivo el pupilo canceriano.

.- lo mismo digo, Céfil-

.- ¿a dónde vas con esta…?- la joven se sintió algo "violada" por la mirada del castaño.- aprendiz- esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de prepotencia. Como si el fuese mejor o de mas alto rango.

.-bueno a…-

.- te recuerdo Céfil- interrumpió a su "colega"- que tanto tu como tu querido amigo son discípulos, al igual que yo- maldijo la mascara que ahora no dejaba ver como sus ojos se llenaban de odio- así que limítate a hacer observaciones que puedas manejar… "aprendiz"- devolvió duramente Sayel.

Ambos jóvenes se carcajearon.

.-Tranquila Sayel….solo hizo un comentario.- sonrió Argor.

.- sus comentarios son siempre fuera de lugar y un tanto pedantes- objeto la muchacha con tono neutral.

.- me estas cansando aprendiz de Virgo, puedo decir lo que se me antoje- dejo el palo de madera que tenia en la mano y se acerco con actitud un tanto amenazante hacia Sayel- y tu mujer no eres nadie para impedírmelo….

.- ella sola tal vez no, pero nosotras te daremos de patadas en el trasero y en tu " cerebro" para que aprendas a no meterte con una de las nuestras- la voz potente y demandante de una joven rubia se hizo presente, tras ella, la aprendiz de leo tenia actitud amenazante.

.-Acuario…Leo- miro a esta ultima con recelo- siempre es un gusto verlas-

.- lastima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo- contestó Ainara.

.- ya chicas, por que están tan enojadas…- preguntó Argor en tono divertido.

.- es que, veras…tengo ganas de matar a alguien, pero nadie quiere servirme presa…- Ainara elevo levemente su cosmos de manera peligrosa.

.- si quieres yo podría ser tu "presa"- le insinuó el canceriano posando sus ojos negros en la aprendiz de Aioria.

.- ¿No maduran verdad?- Sayel negó instantáneamente ante la pregunta de la acuariana.

.- no te pongas celosa, Noreia- opinó Céfil- que hay caballero de Cáncer para todas…

.- lamento bajarte de la nube niño, pero todavía no eres caballero, te falta mucho tramo si sigues así…- los ojos verdes de Sayel se clavaron en el joven morocho.

El joven se molesto por el comentario, pero lejos de quedarse callado, su pose siguió aun más ególatra.

.- por lo menos lo llegare a ser, Sayel, a ti no te falta mucho para que te saquen a patadas del santuario por ser la peor aprendiz que hay- estas palabras hirieron a la muchacha.

.- ¡cierra la boca cangrejo!- exclamó Ainara- ella llegara a ser una amazona dorada como todas, no se puede decir lo mismo de ti…-

.- ¡repítelo igualada!

.- ¿¡que quieres decir con igualada pedazo de basura?- cuando Ainara se sacaba era difícil domarla.

.- eres mujer, nunca llegaras a ser un caballero dorado- Una gran, gran vena apareció por las tres chicas allí presentes.

.- el mundo esta superpoblado de machistas como tu y te aseguro- se acerco apuntándolo con su dedo índice, en actitud amenazante- que yo me convertiré en la amazona mas fuerte para poder matarlos a todos…-

.- eso lo veremos- lanzo un puñetazo que Ainara esquivo rápidamente.

_Grandioso, ahora por culpa de estos dos, o mejor dicho, por culpa del pedante de Cáncer nos van a castigar._

_Y a mi todavía me queda limpiar el agua de la cocina. Aunque se que eso no es lo que me debería importar en este momento, sino que una de mis amigas esta teniendo una pelea bastante dura con el Céfil y casi por culpa mía, ellas salieron a defenderme._

El Canceriano logro encestarle un fuerte golpe a Ainara en el hombro de derecho, cosa que la empujo unos cuantos metros para atrás y la hizo tambalearse.

.- te dije, no llegaras a nada…- sonrió cínico, tirándose para atrás para tomar impulso y darle otro golpe.

.- eso es injusto, tú llevas casi dos años entrenado, ella apenas llego hace meses- reclamó Noreia interponiéndose entre su amiga y el próximo ataque.- pelea conmigo mejor…-

.- déjalo Noreia…si a leguas se nota que es un cobarde aprovechado- Ainara dejo de apretarse el hombro y se puso en posición de combate nuevamente.

.- te haré tragar tus palabras niña- Céfil estaba por tomar impulso cuando un cosmos poderoso lo obligo a detenerse.

Saliendo de la casa de Cancer, el caballero dorado de Géminis miraba reprobatoriamente la escena.

.- ¿se puede saber que están haciendo aprendices?- su voz sonó dura.

.- lo sentimos caballero- se inclino Argor con respeto- es que sosteníamos una pequeña discusión y las jóvenes se alteraron un poco.

.- ERES UN IDIOTA; ¡USTEDES NOS PROVOCARON!

.- ¡APRENDIZ DE LEO!- exclamó alarmado Saga- ¡¿como se le ocurre insultar a un compañero!

.-es lo que es, caballero- contestó la leonina.

Céfil sonrió lleno, Ainara lo notó.

.- retráctese- ordenó firmemente Saga.

.- no lo haré, es lo que pienso, siento que haya tenido que escucharlo-

_El muy hijo de su madre, Cancer sonríe lo mas campante mientras ella esta en este problema…pero esto no se quedara así…_

.- disculpe caballero de géminis, pero…la verdad es que…todo fue mi culpa…- la joven de virgo se adelanto- las cosas se salieron de control y ellas salieron perjudicadas.

.- eso no es cierto- se adelanto esta vez Noreia- la culpa es de todos…- miro de soslayo a los aprendices- ellos hicieron comentarios inapropiados hacia nosotras por nuestra condición de mujeres y nosotras respondimos de manera agresiva.

Saga dirigió su mirada a los dos jóvenes que al sentir al caballero se cohibieron un poco.

.- ¿es eso verdad?-

.-………..-

_¬¬ Que elocuentes, bien que tienen la lengua afilada cuando se trata de fastidiarnos. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- 1497, 1498, 1499….-

_Las gotas de sudor caían por mi espalda y pegoteaban aun más la ropa a mi piel._

_Me sentía morir, hacia ya siete horas que estaba entrenando duramente, después de que la "batalla" con Argor se cancelara por ese incidente, los cinco fuimos castigados a hacer el triple de entrenamiento con otros caballeros._

_Ainara se llevo la peor parte, por insultar a alguien delante de uno de los más altos y respetados caballeros. Pobre, todavía debe estar corriendo escaleras abajo en búsqueda de agua para limpiar el techo de la quinta casa._

.- ¡apresúrate aprendiz!- grito un peón que estaba a cargo de nuestro castigo.

_Argor y Céfil apenas habían terminado con el entrenamiento y se encontraban sentados sobre unas rocas cercanas. Tan cansados debían estar que ni siquiera dijeron comentarios mordaces a mi y mi compañera que estaba a la par mía._

.- 1500….-

_Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el arenoso suelo griego al mismo tiempo que Noreia._

_Nuestras reparaciones agitadas apenas daban abasto para llenar de un aire necesario nuestros pulmones. Me dolía todo, hasta lo que no tenia, agradecí internamente por no ser la alumna de Saga de géminis, ese si que era un caballero duro con sus castigos._

.- demonios…-

_Noto como Noreia trata de ponerse en pie, su cabello rubio ahora parece una pasta de colores por la combinación de sudor y tierra._

.-Pueden irse aprendices- escupió el desagradable hombre de aspecto fortachón- ¡espero verlos pronto!- saludó sádico.

_Cuando sea amazona dorada, lo primero que haré es poner en su lugar a todos estos malditos idiotas…_

_Continuara…._

Hola! He vuelto con otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que de a poco les vaya gustando, por lo menos a mi me divierte escribirlo y ver como va tomando forma.

Una pregunta: ¿que amazona les gustaría que siguiera en el siguiente capitulo? Es que no me decido….XD

Cuídense, nos leemos la próxima!

Grisel

Muchas gracias a: La Dama Arual; ANINNIS; Nadesiko


	3. La chica de los mil y un desastres

Capitulo III: Amazona de Aries.

La chica de los mil y un desastres

_Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, al costado, concertación, si se puede, ahora para que tome un poco mas de velocidad…._

.-no, Marciel…no lo…ten cuidado…- la piedra que estaba levitando sobre la cabeza de una joven castaña se estampo en la cara de su maestro.

.- ¡lo siento maestro!- grito al ver al caballero con una marca roja en pleno rostro- ¿esta bien?- corrió a su lado.

Mu no contesto, solo se sobaba lentamente la nariz.

La risa estridente de un crío se escucho en todo el templo.

.- jajaja, maestro…jajajajaja- el niño en cuestión aparecía y desaparecía a gusto.- le dije que aun era algo pronto…-

.- kiki.- exclamó reprobatoriamente el lemuriano.

.- perdón maestro- se avergonzó el pequeño desapareciendo definitivamente.

Mu dejo de mirar reprobatoriamente a su alumno para fijarse en su otra alumna.

La muchacha en cuestión hacia un nudo con un mechón de cabello castaño y ondulado. Se la notaba realmente apenada a pesar de que la mascara de desconcierto que tapaba su rostro no dejaba ver lo que había debajo.

.- volvamos a intentarlo, Marciel, pero esta vez escucha atentamente- dijo Mu acercándose a ella- no apresures las cosas, la telequinesis no es fácil de manejar- Marciel asintió- bien…comienza…- abrió la palma de su mano en donde estaba la piedra que hacia minutos le había lastimado la cara.

_Si puedo hacerlo, solo, debo concentrarme…hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y…tratar de no darle al pobre de mi maestro que si sigo así tendrá que hacerse una cirugía facial de tantos golpes._

Cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco, encontrándose en un estado de total tranquilidad.

La pequeña roca comenzó a elevarse oscilante hasta situarse a unos cuantos metros sobre las cabezas de ambos.

.- vas muy bien, ahora…muévela hacia la derecha- pidió el caballero con voz firme pero pasible- tranquila…-

_Solo un poco, muévete…cielos, no pasa nada, tal vez deba intentar con un poco mas de fuerza._

La roca zigzagueo por unos segundos como si estuviera confundida.

.- solo un poco mas- seguía alentándola Mu.- encuentra el centro cósmico de la piedra, encuéntralo y manéjalo.

Marciel redobló el esfuerzo, su energía se iba desgastando con aquel intento, las gotas de sudor se escapaban por el borde de la mascara.

Las luces del amanecer se reflejaban de costado sobre la joven.

.- ya Marciel, esta bien, seguirás practicando mañana- objetó el caballero de Aries viendo que su aprendiz estaba cansándose demasiado.

.- no, espere maestro, estoy segura de que lo…- la piedra comenzó a moverse desquiciadamente sobre ellos.

.- detente Marciel, ya no puedes, si te cansas te costara mucho recuperarte, la telequinesis quita mucha….- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo la piedra estallo convirtiéndose en polvo…literalmente.

_Noooooooo…¡por que, otra vez no¡Cuesta mucho sacar este maldito polvo!_

La joven comenzó a sacudirse excesivamente.

.- Marciel- nada, ella seguía limpiándose- ¡Marciel!

.- ¿que? Que ocurre maes…- vio como Mu no solo tenia el pelo lleno de polvo, sino que su cara estaba completamente blanca consecuencia de que ella se limpiara a lo bestia.

.- oh…lo lamento, maestro yo…-

.- ya, mejor ve a bañarte sino no estarás lista para salir- le recomendó amablemente.

_¡Cierto! Hoy tengo el día libre...por suerte, sino no podría resistir siete días seguidos de entrenamiento._

_Aun suponiendo que mi maestro es uno de los mas "permisivos" que hay en todo el santuario, los entrenamientos que tenemos en la semana me agotan de igual forma. _

Marciel tomo sus cosas y se fue a bañar.

_Algún día de estos lo matare de un susto o de un piedrazo, lo que ocurra primero…o tal vez pasen las dos cosas al mismo tiempo._

_Aunque soy muy joven para convertirme en asesina, apenas tengo 14 años y creo que es todo un logro para mi haber llegado a esta etapa._

_Suelo tener muy mala suerte y ser torpe en todo lo que hago, ejemplo numero uno…el de recién._

_Se supone que la roca debía girar hacia la derecha, pero en vez de ello hice que explotara…pobrecita._

_Y mi maestro lo soporta, creo que ya le he llenado los pulmones de ese polvo._

_Pero es bueno, muy bueno para ser sinceros, siempre me apoya y me alienta, al igual que lo hace con Kiki, su más antiguo alumno._

_Kiki y yo dormimos en la misma habitación, no me molesta su presencia, es mas me recuerda mucho a mis hermanos menores que tienen mas o menos su edad, claro que a pesar que ellos tienen mucho en común como sus travesuras, no hay comparación, sobre todo, cuando tomamos en cuenta que mis hermanos no se teletrasportan cuando hacen de las suyas._

_Además, me gusta este lugar, está bien… suele ser muy rudo y sobre todo arenoso, pero es lindo._

_He hecho muchos amigos, cosa que en mi casa no era muy común._

_Siempre fui una niña solitaria y no era porque fuera antisocial sino por el simple echo que vivía en pleno campo, lejos de toda civilización. _

_La India fue mi lugar de nacimiento y hasta hace un año mi hogar. Mi madre era India y mi padre Alemán….linda combinación ¿no?_

_Me encanta leer y la mayoría de mis pertenencias son grandes y pesados libros que traje desde mi casa, por suerte mi padre era un experimentado viajero que estuvo en varias partes del mundo y pudo traerme diferentes tipos de lecturas: ficción, terror, suspenso; verdaderos mundos aparte en los cuales puedo meterme a mi antojo._

_Por otra parte, también son armas letales, o por lo menos eso dice Kiki cada vez que empieza a jugar con ellos y los hace levitar por toda la habitación._

_u.u cielos…que haré con ese niño…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un grupo variado de jóvenes cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 14 y 19 años entraba tranquilamente por la entrada trasera del templo de Aries.

A la cabeza un caballero de oro con cara de sufrido cargaba con algunas cosas.

.- ¡HOLA CABALLERO MU!- grito emocionada una muchacha rubia, estaba casi pegada a al caballero de oro antes mencionado.

.- buenos días, Liane - saludo amigable Mu; definitivamente él junto con Aldebarán era uno de los pocos que se dirigían a los pupilos de otros tan amistosamente.- buenos días, Milo- saludo esta vez a su compañero.- ¿como han estado?

.- ¡nosotros muy bien!- se adelanto a contestar una muchacha rubia ceniza. Era algo más bajita que la anterior pero mejor proporcionada, su mascara blanca tirando a gris marcaba una espeluznante mueca macabra.

.- no seas maleducada, Leila- le reto su maestro.

Mu sonrió, Milo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo con esas gemelas que ahora habitaban con él en el templo de Escorpio.

.- esperen unos segundos, Marciel esta casi lista- agregó al ver que esperaban por su discípula.

Kiki apareció repentinamente entre él y Escorpio.

.- maestro- le llamó penoso.

.- ¿que ocurre?

.- es Marciel….tiene un...pequeño problema…-señalo el pelirrojo.

Mu se dirigió a la habitación de su aprendiz acompañado por kiki.

Toco la puerta y al escuchar la voz de adelante entro.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrase a su alumna peleándose con el destartalado ventilador apoyado en una mesa.

.- ¡maestro ayúdeme¡Me atore!- señalo su cabello castaño todo enmarañado alrededor de las paletas del artefacto.

.- pero…como, que...-

.-¬¬ no pregunte- le pidió Marciel- ¡ahora saquéeme de aquí!

El lemuriano hizo todo lo posible para desenredar a su aprendiz y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo dos chicas aparecieron por la puerta.

.- eh…perdón que interrumpamos…- Ainara ingreso a la habitación, era acompañada por otra joven morocha.

.- ahora salgo- dijo Marciel.

.- no es eso, es que hay olor a quemado…queríamos saber si por casualidad dejaron algo en el fuego-

Silencio

.- ¡NO¡LAS GALLETITAS!- grito la aprendiz de Aries.

Ambas muchachas salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros sin siquiera esperarlos.

.- ¡Dejo comida en el horno!- exclamó la joven que acompañaba a Ainara, mejor conocida como la alumna de Sagitario.

El grito puso en alerta a todos los aprendices que sin esperar ninguna orden corrieron hacia la cocina para ver si podían ayudar.

Entraron todos al mismo tiempo, y la nube de humo los envolvió por completo.

.- ya…que alguien apague el fuego… ¿donde esta Noreia?- pregunto Ainara sin poder ni siquiera reconocer al que tenia al lado.

.- ¿acaso tengo cara de matafuego?- se quejo la mencionada a unos cuantos metros.

.- no, pero por ahora eres la única que maneja medianamente el agua…-

.- ¡es hielo!-

.- ¡es lo mismo!-

.-¬¬ -

.- no se peleen ahora, Noreia, por favor…- ambas reconocieron la voz como la de Sayel.- trata de apagar el fuego…-

.- ¡como se supone que lo haré si no veo nada! Además, este humo ya empieza picarme la garganta…-

.- la mascara nos protege un poco, trata de apuntarle…creo que la cocina esta del lado derecho, en la otra punta.- le ayudo Ainara.

.- esta bien lo intentare…- Noreia se concentro y cerró sus ojos por el ardor que producía el humo; apunto su "ataque".

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- se escucho momentos después.

.- ¿que paso?- pregunto Noreia.

.- creo que congelaste al equivocado-

.- ¡ese era mi brazo!- exclamó enojado Taranis, aprendiz de Géminis( por si no lo recuerdan XD)

.- ¡lo lamento! - se disculpo Noreia- probare de nuevo… ¡agáchense!

Todos los aprendices hicieron lo ordenado e instantáneamente echaron cuerpo a tierra.

Por su parte la aprendiz de Acuario concentro su cosmos y apunto nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- mi cocina…- dijo algo lloroso Mu- mí...cocina…-

.- bueno amigo, esto suele ocurrir- le palmeo la espalda Milo.

.- ¿y tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo?- miro nuevamente la mitad de ese lugar congelado y a su vez a los alumnos, bueno… atascados en el hielo.

.- es que…parecía que se la estaban arreglando bastante bien…- se disculpo el escorpión inocentemente falso.- no te preocupes ya están bajando los demás, ellos podrán sacar a sus aprendices sin ningún problema…

.- ¿supongo que esto cancela la salida no?- preguntó infantilmente Marciel.

.-¬¬-

continuara…

Holas¿Como tan? Me alegra que sigan leyendo el fic…muchas gracias, de veras.

Como varias personas votaron por un personaje diferente no pude decidirme, así que hice de uno no nombrado jajaja. XD

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Cuídense!

Grisel.

Gracias a: Ihdril; Shadir; La Dama Arual; ANINNIS; Scarlet-Milo


	4. Aquella que aguanta y aguanta

Amazona de Capricornio

Aquella que aguanta y aguanta

_¡Lo matare, juro que le haré trisas esa cara de niño bonito¿Como se atrevió?…¿como pudo?_

La melena caoba rojiza de una muchacha seguía como una ráfaga de viento inseparable a su dueña mientras que esta corría por el templo de Capricornio hacia una de las habitaciones.

_¡Saltare sobre él sin darle tiempo a nada y con la última técnica que me enseño el maestro lo cortare en 36 pedazos!_

Estaba por hacer lo antes mencionado cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

.- hola Sheyla¿que te trae por aquí tan temprano? – indagó socarronamente Argor.

_Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa de niño idiota.._

.- te pedí ayer que sacaras mi ropa del tendedero, que no tendría que ponerme…¿POR QUE NO LA SACASTE?

.- es que no me acorde…-

.- acaso me tomas por tarada, ambos colgamos el mismo día, y ¡da la casualidad que tu ropa esta seca y doblada!

.- ah…que tierna, doblaste mi ropa….- sonrió complacido.

.- la doble por que pensé que en el cesto estaba toda junta¡¡la tuya y la mía¡Yo tan inocente creí que te estaba devolviendo el favor pero cuando llegue al fondo del cesto solo había ropa tuya!

_Dudo mucho que alguien reclame el cuerpo de este pelmazo, me será fácil desaparecerlo si lo destajo._

.- realmente lo siento, se me paso- dijo Argor en forma falsa.

Ese tono solo lo usaba cuando…

.- ¿ que es lo que pasa Sheyla, Argor?- un Shura recién terminado de asearse miro a ambos alternativamente.

.- lo siento mucho maestro- el aprendiz se puso en pose sumisa- es que mi compañera vino a hacerme un reclamo justificado.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ¡como lo odio! Este cuento y me lo se, se hará pasar por el pobre y despistado que cometió un error y quedara como un verdadero santo frente al maestro…PERO ESTA VEZ NO SE LO PERMITIRE!_

.- disculpe que interrumpa- habló ella pudiendo notar una leve molestia en su compañero- lo que ocurrió es que le pedí a Argor que bajara mi ropa del tendedero ya que la lluvia podría arruinar el trabajo de mi hora de descanso de ayer- Sheyla miro con rencor y enfatizo las ultimas palabras- pero mi compañero no tuvo la mejor idea que "olvidase" y ahora mi ropa esta complemente mojada por la diluvio que se desató en la madrugada…

_Este gusano es un persuasivo innato, debo tener cuidado sino…_

.- por ello dije que es justificado maestro- objetó Argor- Sheyla tiene toda la razón de reclamarme y me apena mucho lo ocurrido- miro a la chica que seguía fija tras una mascara blanca con unas pequeñas líneas rojas delineando los ojos.- lo siento…

_No les digo ¬¬_

.- no lo haré, sabias perfectamente que yo necesitaba esa ropa…ahora no tengo ropa limpia Argor¿como se supone que entrenare¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- esto ultimo le salio del alma.

.- Sheyla, deberías calmarte, tu compañero te a pedido encarecidamente disculpas- le medio retó Shura.

.- pero maestro…-

.- nada, acepta las disculpas de Argor y pídele perdón por lo que acabas de decir- sentencio el caballero de capricornio.

_AHH! Y ahora soy yo la mala! Pero si no tengo ni ropa interior para cambiarme, deberé ir a lavar todo nuevamente y atrasare mi entrenamiento! Claro, como ahora él podrá trabajar tranquilo a mi que me parta un rayo, pero esta me la cobro Argor¡ te juro que lo haré!_

.- disculpe maestro, pero no lo haré- contestó firme Sheyla.

Sabía que esa impertinencia le saldría cara, pero ante todo ella tenia orgullo y no permitiría que un imbécil como Argor la pisoteara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Maldita mancha no sale, a ver¿ y si la friego contra esta piedra?_

La aprendiza de capricornio se encontraba de rodillas frente a un arroyo que era utilizado para lavar la ropa de todos los aprendices del lugar. Bueno, de los principiantes y demás caballeros de mas baja categoría del santuario.

Un lugar innecesariamente alejado, tomando en cuenta que el arroyo se extendía atravesando toda la parte noroeste del Santuario, pero al decretarse que todo lavado debía hacerse arroyo abajo los aprendices debían recorrer una considerable distancia desde los templos.

_Ahhh, dios, como odio lavar, es peor que…_

Sintió como algo la mojaba en plena espalda.

.- ¡oigan¡Tengan mas cuidado!- se quejó ante las dos aprendices de Escorpio.

Ambas mellizas correteaban por la orilla tirándose agua sin importarles que la ropa que estaban lavando segundos antes se la estuviera llevando la corriente.

.-¡Leila, Liane…su ropa!- les aviso una chica de aspecto albino. Su cabello casi blanco estaba atado prolijamente en dos trenzas que caían a los costados de su rostro.

La mellizas en vez de hacerle caso siguieron jugando y en un arranque de euforia se quitaron las mascaras.

.- ¡acaso están locas¡Colóquensela!- gritó la aprendiz de Leo que acaba de llegar junto con la alumna de Sagitario, las dos cargadas con cestas repletas de ropa.

_Pobre caballero de Escorpio, no me imagino lo que es estar las 24 horas del día con estas dos jugando y gritando todo el tiempo._

_Ya se, el maestro de Ainara grita bien fuerte y se escucha hasta en el templo de capricornio pero las exclamaciones que hace el caballero dorado de la octava casa también traspasan los tímpanos de vez en cuando._

_Aunque, eso me hace sentir en casa._

_Provengo de una familia muy numerosa. Tengo seis hermanos y convivía con mis padres, mis tíos paternos y mis dos abuelos maternos en una casa en las afueras de Orenburg, Rusia._

_Mi padre solía gritar, pero no tanto como mis hermanos que la pasaban discutiendo sobre el trabajo. No se peleaban mal, no se confundan, solo le comunicaban al otro su manera de pensar de una forma un tanto brusca._

_Hasta ese momento mi única tarea era ayudar a mi madre en los quehaceres de la casa en compañía de mi tía y mi hermana mayor; cosa que me aburría en extremo, siempre pensé que seria algo mas que una ama de casa con muchos hijos; quería viajar y conocer nuevos lugares, pero la situación económica no era lo suficientemente buena como para permitirme darme ese gusto. Así que se imaginaran que apenas se presentó mi maestro Shura en casa y me dijo lo que yo seria no dude ni por un instante y me embarqué en este viaje._

_Lo único que lamente hasta el momento es tener que compartir mi tiempo con el lame traseros de Argor, el pobrecito no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que es tener un pensamiento propio sin depender de lo que dicen los demás._

_Y lo peor de todo es que en el Santuario se lo celebran, ocultando su falta de confianza bajo una mascara de subordinación impecable. _

_Ainara lo resume en pocas palabras, desde el primer día que lo vio, ni siquiera había hablado con él y ya me comunicaba que era un perdedor, a lo que yo sonreí asintiendo efusivamente._

.- ¡regresen! Niñas consentidas…¡cuando las agarre las matare!- amenazo una acalorada Leonina mientras que su amiga se reía de lo lindo, parada junto a una roca gigante.

.- ¿ y ahora que hicieron?- preguntó al ver que las mellizas corrían seguidas por Ainara, ellas con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de niñas y ella como si fuera un perro rabioso.

.- la empaparon y trataron de quitarle la mascara- contestó la sagitariana.- oye y tu por que estas lavando ropa, ayer te vi haciendo lo mismo junto con ese¿como se llama? tu compañero-

.- Argor- escupió Sheyla- el muy maldito no bajo mi ropa y con la lluvia de esta mañana se arruino todo el trabajo…- tomó aire.- además de que logro hacerme enojar y el maestro me castigo por comportarme con falta de "compañerismo" hacia Argor…-

.- ¿nunca pensaste en pagarle con la misma moneda?- preguntó ella.

.- ¿a que te refieres, Ulianna?-

_Cuando a la aprendiz de Sagitario se le ocurre algo mejor cuidarse, la chica parece pacifica pero es un verdadero infierno si se lo propone. _

_Continuara_

_**Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo, es que me fui de vacaciones a la costa y no toque la maquina en unos cuantos días.**_

**_Espero que les guste como esta quedando el fic, aunque sea solo el principio, estoy tomando estos capítulos como mini presentaciones de los personajes así van conociéndolos poco a poco, al avanzar los capítulos serán mas largos, lo prometo D._**

**_Para los que les cuesta todavía reconocer a los distintos personajes aquí va un pequeña lista para que se guíen…_**

**_Leo: Ainara_**

_**Acuario: Noreia**_

_**Aries: Marciel**_

_**Virgo: Sayel**_

_**Escorpio: Leila y Liane**_

_**Cancer: Céfil**_

_**Capricornio: Argor y Sheyla**_

**_Géminis: Zita y Taranis _**

_**Sagitario: Ulianna **_

_**Les mando un beso.**_

_**Grisel**_

_**Contestación de los reviews.**_

Shadir: jeje entonces cumplí mi cometido! ;)

La Dama Arual: ya vendrá la de acuario, lo prometo! Estoy tratando de darle los últimos retoques a ese cap.

Aninnis: que no te quepa ni la menor duda de que los líos están empezando, esto no es ni la punta del iceberg...XD

Silence-messiah: o.o oh por dios! Yo leo tus fics! Bueno, el que mas me gusta es "Los días" es mas, imprimí algunos de los capítulos que mas me gustaban D mi ser feliz.

Con respecto a mi fic, revisare el primer cap que es en donde note ese problema con el dialogo, gracias por la observación ;).

Mariandre: me alegra que te guste, y si, los aprendices varones son varios machistas pero no te creas que todos, ya lo veras. Sobre tu pregunta de los caballeros de Asgard, por ahora no tengo pensado ponerlos pero tal vez los haga parte de la trama, no lo se, todo depende que se me vaya ocurriendo en esta cosa que tengo sobre el cuello y que me gusta llamarla cabeza.

FaNtaSiA dE uN AnGel: la pequeña aclaración de arriba la hice gracias a ti, por ahí había personas que tampoco entendían todavía quien era quien, yo también hay veces que tengo complicaciones y eso me pasa por distraída XD.

Como le dije a La Dama Anual, la de acuario aparecerá pronto, promesa de acuinipuini XD.


	5. Portadora de una fragilidad traicionera

Amazona de Tauro

Portadora de una fragilidad traicionera

Un nuevo atardecer cae sobre aquellos senderos pertenecientes al mítico Santuario.

Con la tranquilidad que este trasmite, dos muchachas caminaban pacíficamente siendo las más rezagadas del gran grupo de hombres y mujeres que ya para esa parte del camino, unían sus destinos. Todos, sin excepción, se encontraban digiriendo la ultima clase de la cual habían sido participes.

.- me muero de hambre- dijo la aprendiz de Acuario largando un gran bostezo.

.- ya podrás comer cuando lleguemos- contestó su acompañante, una muchacha albina de larga y sedosa cabellera blanca. Mantenía su vista fija en el camino.

.- eso espero, a menos que a mi maestro se le ocurra ponerme a dieta de vegetales como hace un mes-

Un gritó histérico las interrumpió, a una distancia corta Ainara y Ulianna arrastraban a una acongojada aprendiz de capricornio hacia las escaleras.

.- esas dos son de temer cuando están juntas- comentó Noreia aguantando la risa.

_Y no es de extrañarse, desde tiempos antiguos ambos signos, Sagitario y Leo, han estado relacionados firmemente pero en este caso, debo admitir, si que dan miedo, sobre todo desde que están planeando una venganza contra el compañero de Sheyla._

_Pobre del él, y de nosotras claro, por que cada vez que estas dos hacen de las suyas toda la población de aprendices nos vemos perjudicados._

.- oye, Cyril-

.- ¿Qué pasa?- la albina es sacada de sus pensamientos.

.- mira hacia alla- comentó con voz picara Noreia.

A dos grupos, Taranis y la aprendiz de Piscis conversaban animadamente.

_Lo haces a propósito ¿no es cierto? AAh…no, sabes como me pongo, ¿mi pelo esta bien? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes?...para que me pregunto si de todas maneras no me va a ver la cara. Ya, mi cuerpo no causa gran impresión pero no soy plana…quiero creer. _

.- tranquila Cyril, de seguro le esta pidiendo algún...¿libro?-

.-¬¬ vaya, que consuelo, ambos comparten su pasión por el conocimiento…-

Es fue el ultimo comentario que se escucho antes de llegar al principio de los interminables peldaños.

Sin embargo, un tumulto constituido en su mayoría por los aprendices de las doce casas obstruía el paso.

.-¿ que? Pero si acabamos de volver de las prácticas y…- Ulianna se quejó.

.- aprendiz, no discuta- la imponente y serena figura del santo de virgo se posaba al lado de la de su compañero de armas Aioros.

.-¬¬ lo que nos faltaba, ahora no solo nos torturan intelectualmente por las tardes, sino que también quieren matarnos con excesivo entrenamiento-

.- ¿tiene algo que quiera decirle a los demás, Ainara?- la chica enmudeció al escuchar al hermano de su maestro.

.- no, disculpe-

.- está bien- tomó la palabra Shaka- todos los caballeros de más alto rango hemos estado hablando y llegamos a un acuerdo: a partir de mañana, los entrenamientos físicos serán agregados después de la clase.

Taranis levantó la mano pidiendo la palabra.

.- pero a esa hora nos dan clases nuestros respectivos maestros-

.- así es aprendiz, pero visto que nuestra señora Athena les mando una actividad especifica a algunos de sus maestros, nosotros, los que nos quedamos en el Santuario nos repartiremos su entrenamiento.-

.- me lleva el diablo…prefiero caerme en un precipicio-

.- acá hay muchos-

.- ¬¬ es no es el punto Ulianna, lo que intento decir es que si se turnan por ahí tenemos la suerte o mejor dicho, mala suerte de que nos toque con el caballero de Piscis o peor aun con el de Géminis! –

.- ¿que hay con mi maestro?- preguntó Taranis apareciendo de repente tras ella.

.- me da miedo- contestó sincera la leonina.- es demasiado…

.- almidonado- terminó Ulianna.

.- es cierto, pero es buena persona- le defendió el muchacho.

.- ¿buena persona? Estuve más de dos días para terminar de limpiar el techo del templo de Leo, tesoro ¬¬-

.- esta bien, tienen razón, hay veces que tiende a ser algo seco…pero creo que es como…mi hermana…-

.- ¿y Zita que tiene que ver en esto?- Ainara comprendía cada vez menos

.- veras, se dice que uno de los gemelos o en este caso, mellizos es el malo o malhumorado-

.- ¿entonces tu maestro es el loco?- acotó la leonina

.- no seas bestia, es bipolar…¬¬- corrigió Ulianna

.- están mal, es doble personalidad ¬¬-

Todos miraron a Sayel.

.- y tú cuando…ya no importa-

.- jeje ¿ de que hablaban?-

.- ¿no nos escuchaste? ¿Entonces como respondiste?- pregunto perdido Taranis.

.- no se, fue el destino que me guió hacia la bizarreada mas probable-

Todos: ¬¬

.- esta bien, lo que estábamos diciendo es que nos da miedo el maestro de Taranis- dijo Ulianna.

.- ¿Quién, Saga?

.- el mero, mero almidonado.- afirmó Ainara.

.- ¡oye!-

.- ¿que? Es la verdad- se defendió la leonina de su par geminiano.

.- sea o no, es mi maestro, ¡mas respeto!-

.- no te enojes Taranis, le decimos así por cariño y respeto- trató de calmarlo Ulianna.

.-¬¬ Eso no te lo crees ni tú-

.- n.n ya lo se, pero por lo menos hice el intento ¿no?-

.- ¿y a donde quieren llegar con todo esto?...que el maestro de Taranis es muy serio no es novedad, que Ainara dice cosas sin pensarlas tampoco, que Ulianna tiene los cordones desatados y en cualquier momento se mata, menos- sin excepción se fijaron el las zapatillas de la ultima en nombrar y comprobaron que era cierto.

.- detalles ¬¬- murmuró la sagitariana antes de resolver el pequeño inconveniente.

.- n.n de todas formas, ¿solo quería saber si hoy hacemos lo de siempre?

.- yo no puedo, mi maestro me dio para hacer una investigación sobre el movimiento astral y apenas lo empecé ayer- contestó cansado Taranis.

.- ¿y ustedes?

.- ¡a la misma hora y por el mismo canal!- exclamaron a tono Ainara y Ulianna poniéndose en pose militar.

.- ¡nos vemos entonces!- saludó Sayel antes de correr escaleras arriba al verlas completamente descongestionadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Es difícil de entender de cómo comenzó o quien lo comenzó, solo sabemos y tomamos por costumbre encontrarnos una vez a la semana en unos acantilados bastante alejados del Santuario. Si nuestros maestros lo supieran no solo nos matarían sino que peor aun, nos desterrarían de nuestra posición de aprendices y…momento, creo que tengo los conceptos medio distorsionados. El punto y a lo que me refiero es que estar a altas horas de la noche, fuera del templo, sin permiso y peor, sin…_

.- ¡Cyril!-

_Como siempre la que me da la bienvenida es la simpática Ainara. Quien diría que tras esa mascar irónica tuviera un rostro tan alegre._

_Y si, leyeron bien, sin mascara. Muchos de los aprendices, sean hombres o mujeres se oponen ante tal aberración hacia nuestra condición femenina, entonces nos apoyan de distintas, maneras. Excepto los ya conocidos Argor y Céfil, pero ellos realmente no cuentan._

_Miro a mis compañeras de entrenamiento y repaso cada uno de sus rostros. Hay de todo un poco y la variedad esta a la orden del día. Cada una tiene un aire y carácter diferente que hacen de este grupo uno de los mas unidos al poder complementarnos. _

.- ¿en donde están Taranis y Mieth?- preguntó al notar la ausencia de sus compañeros masculinos.

.- Taranis tenia trabajo y Mieth fue castigado por Shaina esta tarde- contestó Noreia avivando el fuego de la hoguera que formaba el centro de la reunión y la única que iluminaba el oscuro lugar.

.- entonces esta noche será de: ¡solo chicas!- exclamaron a coro las mellizas de Escorpio.

.- n.n° algo así- apoyó algo mas cohibida Ulianna.

_Me siento entre Noreia y Zita, esperando que el calor de la modesta hoguera pueda ahuyentar a los escalofríos que tengo desde hace media hora. Tendría que haberme puesto algún pulóver por lo menos._

.- te ves muy callada, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Noreia después de un rato.

.- me encuentro bien…no es nada- contestó Cyril desperezándose

.- ¿seguro? No me digas que tu maestro otra vez preparó esas imitaciones de tacos mexicanos-

.- no, por suerte hoy cocinó algo normal para la cena.-

.- mmmm-

.- en serio no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansada por que me desperté mas temprano de lo normal- dijo la albina levantándose de pronto.- y bien…- llamó la atención del grupo- tenemos que hablar sobre lo de esta tarde-

.- ¿eh?- Ainara no entendía al igual que un par de sus compañeras.

.- recuerdan que a partir de mañana tendremos doble entrenamientos con otros maestros

El grupo recordó lo antes planteado

.- me preguntaba como íbamos a hacer de ahora en mas…- opinó Cyril- ¿cuales son los maestros que se van?-

Ainara, la aprendiz de Piscis y Sheila levantaron la mano.

.- él mío también se ira- agregó la albina- bien, son cuatro-

.- cinco-Corrigió Zita sin quitar la vista del fuego.

.- el caballero de Cancer también saldrá, se lo escuche decir a mi maestro- aportó después de un leve silencio.

.- ya…cinco… ¿saben en donde se quedaran por ese tiempo?- Ainara levantó la mano.

.- estaré en Acuario-

.- yo en Aries- dijo Sheila- lastima que tengo una lapa bastante molesta- comentó refiriéndose a Argor.

.-Afrodita dijo que me mandaría a Virgo-

.- y yo iré a Escorpio- comunicó Cyril.

.- odio que me anden dejando como si fuera un paquete- exclamó Ainara con aire molesto y levantándose.

.- lo que no te gusta es que tu maestro se vaya-

.- ¡es cierto!- la leonina se abrazó teatralmente a Noreia- ¿quien me va a gritar por las mañanas para decirme que me quede dormida?

.- si quieres puedo decirle a mi maestro que te grite-

.-¬¬ Camus de Acuario no levantaría la voz por mas de que su vida dependiera de ello- Noreia asintió frustrada.

.- pero puede hacer el intento- defendió.

.- ¬¬ no gracias, prefiero los gritos limpios y llenos de frustración de Aioria….además…tu templo me asusta…-

.- ¿a ti todo te asusta!- reclamó Noreia

.- ¡es que hace mucho frió!...la otra vez con Ulianna nos chocamos contra una columna por el resbalón que nos pegamos ambas por entrar corriendo-

.- n.n esa fui yo que estuve practicando en la mitad del templo y me olvide de limpiar-

.-¬¬ nos dolió mucho- se quejaron la sagitariana y la leonina.

.- chicas, nos estamos desviando del punto- recordó Cyril- viendo por lo visto que las han dejado con maestros bastante estrictos…-

.- el mío no es estricto- dijo Marciel

.- ¡tienes suerte!- exclamaron a la par en todo el grupo.

.- n.n verdad que si-

.-¬¬-

.- volviendo a lo importante, deberemos hacer un nuevo plan para encontrarnos- continuó la albina- ¿Qué piensan? ¿Alguna idea?

.-podríamos cambiar de día y juntarnos algo más cerca del santuario- propuso Noreia

.- ¿no seria peligroso?-

.- bueno, es eso o que nuestros maestros sen enteren…tampoco podemos mostrarnos sospechosas todos los jueves, se darían cuenta-explicó la Acuariana.

_Esta discusión se extiende más de lo debido. Al parecer ninguna se dio cuenta de que son mas de las dos de la mañana y que el cambio de guardia se hará en cualquier momento. Créanme, no es conveniente quedarse fuera a esas horas, si ya de por si cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos, imagínense ocho. La ante ultima vez por poco y nos descubren, Ulianna de lo cansada que estaba por que ese día su maestro se enojó con ella y l a hizo hacer mas de tres mil abdominales sin intermedios, se cayó en el precipicio al volver de la reunión semanal... El punto es que una reacción en cadena provocó que Ainara tratara de atajarla por los pies, a su vez Noreia trató de ayudarla, seguida por Sayel, Sheyla, Zita, Taranis, ambas escorpianas, Marciel y por ultimo yo. Costó subir a esa pared humana que se había formado para salvar a sagitario. Obviamente y después del susto nos pareció divertido lo ocurrido, convirtiéndose en una anécdota frecuente al tener que reírnos. Situaciones como esa me hacen recordar mucho mi hogar. _

_Soy hija única de un matrimonio de clase media y mis padres siempre preocupados por mi desarrollo social me permitían quedarme tardes enteras con todos mis amigos y lejos de casa. No fueron pocos los momentos en los cuales nos metíamos en problemas al aventurarnos en lugares poco frecuentados y como en la aventura pasada, nos ayudábamos unos a otros si había algún problema. Mi aspecto no es muy aterrador pero increíblemente tengo una gran fuerza en ambos brazos que me permiten mover cosas muy pesadas a pesar de mi pequeño tamaño._

_Me alegra que con solo 15 años pueda tener tan buenos amigos como ellos y como los que tengo ahora en mi nuevo hogar._

_Miro la hora…¡Demonios!_

.- chicas-

.- ¡no! Podemos hacerlo en miércoles en la segunda semana y en la tercera encontrarnos los lunes-

.- chicas-

.- mejor hagamos los primeros…-

.- ¡CHICAS!

Observaron a Cyril.

.- ya es la hora, el cambio de guardia-

Todas se miraron aterradas y como si ese fuera un grito de guerra, comenzaron a desparramarse por todo el lugar apagando el fuego, descolgando algunas cosas y tomando sus respectivas mascaras. En menos de tres minutos todo quedo como si no hubiera pasado nadie por allí.

.- bien…como ya lo planeamos en estos casos iremos todas juntas…si nos agarran que nos reprendan a todas-

.- ;.; ¿ a quien se le ocurrió tal locura?- indagó Ainara colocándose la mascara.

.- ¬¬ a ti miss lealtad- recordó Ulianna

.- no vuelvo abrir la boca- se lamentó la leonina caminado cansina tras sus compañeras.

.- promesas, promesas- pasó diciendo la aprendiz de Piscis.

El camino fue sinuoso y algo empedrado, tomando en cuenta que debían bajar por el barranco en unas cuantas partes.

.- ¿como lo hace parecer tan fácil?- Ainara suspiró resignada tomándose lentamente de una piedra saliente para poder impulsarse.

A metros del grupo, Cyril saltaba entre el peñasco con gran habilidad y gracia.

.- si yo me llego a doblar de esa manera me tienen que reconstruir con pegamento- comentó Noreia- eso si, si logran encontrar todos los pedazos-

.- no es difícil de hacer…- se le escucho decir a Sayel.

.- ¿que cosa, encontrar mis pedazos?

.- ¬¬ ¡no!...lo que hace Cyril, solo hay que tener mucha elasticidad-

.- ¿y eso con que se come?- se metió Ainara.

.- ¬¬ ya lo vas a saber si te toca mi maestro Shaka-

.- no quiero ni imaginarme-

.- dejen de hablar y apurémonos- les llamó la atención Zita que iba segunda, siguiendo a Cyril a corta distancia.

Continuara…

He vuelto, después de meses…perdón…mis disculpas. Mi excusa: no tenia inspiración…la musa se fue, hizo huelga sin siquiera mandarme una carta documento…¬¬ la muy traicionera. Pero bueno, estoy de regreso con esta historia.

**Les pido un favor muy importante, hace tiempo se anda presentando un grave problema que nos atañe a todos como lectores y escritores: un grupo de inadaptados se anda escudando en las reglas de ff . net para borrar los fanfictions que no les gustan con tontas excusas. Por favor si quieres saber más del tema entra a mi profile y ahí tendrás los links. Uno de ellos es para el foro de inadaptados y el otro es para otro foro que se hizo en contra de las acciones cobardes de estos. Ayúdanos a salvar a los escritores y lectores, sobre todos a los que recién se inician los cuales son su presa favorita por así decirlo. Muchas gracias!**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Se me cuidan!

Besos

Grisel

Shadir: ya, esa seria una opción, pero Ulianna y Ainara tienen otra idea de cómo hacer que Sheila se vengue de Argor…UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA SE DESATA! Jajajaja

Pilla Doll: pues no se llama Maria…pero si apareció la amazona de Tauro, espero que te alegre. Personalidad medio rara tiene, pero bueno…ya en el futuro se definirá mas, promesa de exploradora ( Ulianna: ¬¬ tu no eres exploradora…Autora: n.n si, por eso).

La Dama Arual: perdón! Sigo atrasando a la pobre de Noreia…u.u es que la trama cambia a cada minuto y los capítulos cambian de lugar, ahora que tengo una idea mas clara. Ya vendrá y será…¿grande?. ¿Frustrante? Jeje si, puede que la mayoría de los aprendices masculinos sean malos, pero no todos, sino fíjate en Taranis.

La venganza de capricornio será …será...no puedo adelantar nada…XD.

Silence Messiah: -- debe aprender a ser muchas cosas, sobre todo a parecer pacifica, sino Argor podrá manejarla a su antojo delante de Shura y digamos que eso nos era bueno para la salud mental de nadie en el Santuario. De todas formas…mucha salud no queda y la prueba es que tienen a semejantes aprendices y todavía nadie se suicido XD.


	6. La que se preocupa por demás

Amazona de Acuario

La que se preocupa por demás

_¡Odio el polvo!_

La joven estornudó por sexta vez

Noreia de Acuario terminaba de acomodar una modesta cama. La habitación en la que estaba en ese momento, la de huéspedes, empezaba a tomar forma. La luz de la mañana entraba tranquilamente por el ventanal, quitando de a poco la sensación de encierro y oscuridad, dejando pasar ese aroma tan agradable del amanecer.

_¿Había necesidad de levantarme tan temprano? El maestro de Ainara no se ira sino hasta el medio día. ¡Apenas son las cinco de la mañana!_

.- ¿Noreia?- la gélida e impenetrable presencia del Santo dorado de Acuario sepultó el ambiente con una capa de fría paz- ¿terminaste?

.- solo falta un poco maestro- respondió la rubia al verlo- en unos minutos ya estará listo.

.- esta bien- dijo Camus tranquilamente y volvió a salir de allí con el mismo alo de misterio.

_No voy a negarlo, me siento contenta por que una de mis amigas venga a pasar un tiempo en el templo pero por otro siento lastima por ella, estar bajo la tutela de mi maestro no va a ser nada fácil. Si bien Aioria de Leo siempre discute con Ainara, es muy permisivo en varios aspectos en cambio mi maestro no tendrá contemplaciones, sobre todo cuando se tropiece y conociéndola, de seguro va a pasar muy seguido. _

_Yo misma aun no me acostumbro al humor secó de mi maestro…que puedo decir, el hombre es bizarro._

_Se parece mucho a mi hermano Alan. Él y yo vivíamos en New York, si, soy estadounidense y la verdad mucho no me place, sobre todo por que al ser rubia la mayoría de las personas piensan que soy algo tonta, al estilo Barby. Hay veces que tengo mis grandes lagunas no es tanto como para que me comparen con una muñeca estúpida. Pero como iba diciendo, mi hermano y yo estudiábamos y trabajábamos, nuestros padres se quedaron viviendo en un pacifico pueblo en las afueras de Washington, el lugar era excelente, apacible y agradable, pero tan muerto como un cadáver, nadie salía después de las diez, no vaya a ser que te tomen como una persona libertina. Cansados de ese estilo de vida, Alan y yo recurrimos a nuestros ahorros y con mucho esfuerzo convencimos a nuestros padres para que nos permitieran viajar y así ampliar nuestros conocimientos. _

_Mi libertad no duró mucho, solo dos años, ahí fue cuando de repente y una noche después del día de navidad apareció mi maestro. Alan por poco y lo saca a las patadas de nuestras vidas por que yo en un principio no quería saber absolutamente nada con este rollo de entrenar._

_Se preguntaran entonces como fue que termine aquí…bien, todavía no lo se, pero algo me dijo que tendría que probar a ver si me gustaba. Así que acepte después de una semana de insistencia por parte de Camus._

_Mi llegada al Santuario fue tranquila, llegue el mismo día que la aprendiz de Piscis, juntas fuimos presentadas al honorable Patriarca y con su bendición comenzamos nuestros entrenamientos. Me consideró una persona medianamente sociable, así que intente hablarle a Piscis pero se ve que ella no quería por que no se dignó a responderme. _

Un ruido la distrajo.

.- ¿maestro?- Camus volvió a entrar.

.- se me olvidaba, esta mañana me encargare del desayuno- la muchacha se sorprendió- tu ve a bañarte y ponte tus mejores ropas de entrenamiento, hoy iremos al salón del Patriarca.

Noreia asintió firmemente.

_¿Para que tendremos que ir allá?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sin excepción todos los aprendices y caballeros de la elite Dorada se congregaron en el salón principal. El ambiente limpio y calmo era agradable, permitiendo las conversaciones entre colegas.

.- no sabia que estarían ustedes- dijo Ulianna- ¿también se mandaron algún moco?

.- ¡yo si!- afirmó alegre Ainara- pero no creo que sea para eso esta reunión- aportó pensativa.

.- Según tengo entendido- la atención se centró en la aprendiz de Piscis- la misma Athena desea hablar con todos.

.- entonces debe ser importante-

.- me aburro- escupió una de las mellizas- ¡ya se, tal vez nos halla llamado para decirnos que habrá alguna guerra!

.- ¬¬ ¿y eso te alegra Leila?

.- n.n no mucho, pero es mejor que estar sin hacer nada-

Todos: ¬¬

.- oye, Ainara-

La joven se volteó, encontrándose cara a mascara con Céfil.

.- ¿que quieres?-

.- nada-

.- ¿entonces para que llamas?-

.- por nada en particular- el aprendiz se remojó los labios.

.- yo si tengo algo que decirte…- dijo la leonina.

_Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso… ¡que no lo sea! ...ya los maestros nos están mirando…no lo digas, no lo digas._

Al instante tres personas cayeron sobre la leonina que se la veía a punto de gritar algo poco decoroso.

.- ¡quitense!-rugió. Taranis y ambas escorpianas sonrieron aliviados. Céfil se fue quitándole importancia al asunto.

_Nos salvamos._

.- gracias Taranis- _por suerte tienen buenos reflejos._

.- de nada Noreia...y tu- miró reprobatoriamente a Ainara- espera a la salida, yo te ayudo- la leonina sonrió ampliamente y en los ojos de su amigo apareció un brillo extraño.

_Sigo preguntándome como hacen para entenderse tan bien._

.- el aire alimenta al fuego- _aportó Marciel de Aries detrás mío_- debe ser por eso que se llevan -

_No tuve tiempo de responder, al instante la imponente figura del Patriarca se adentró en el salón. Su rostro pasivo y amable sonrió a los presentes con solemnidad. Era muy parecido a…_

.- es idéntico a tu maestro, Marciel- comentó la aprendiz de Acuario.

.- es su maestro- dijo ella- era el antiguo caballero de Aries.

.-Caballeros-

Todos los presentes hicieron una leve reverencia; los Dorados estaban en primera fila mientras que sus pupilos se situaban tras ellos.

Por la misma puerta que entró Shion, una pelimorada chica caminó hasta posesionarse en el trono finamente decorado.

.- lamento haberlos molestado caballeros- dijo luego de unos segundos- pero el tema nos atañe a todos-

_No quiero ser mala…no quiero…no quiero…¡no puedo! Ese vestido es horrible, habría que pegarle al que se lo recomendó._

_Por lo menos pude disimularlo, Ulianna y Ainara están por explotar de la risa, se nota a leguas…creo que tendré que enseñarles algo de diplomacia._

.- Después de tantas batallas encarnizadas- tomó aire- nuevamente estamos todos reunidos, y por ello, a tres años de la ultima Guerra Santa el Santuario se vestirá de fiesta- dijo con tonó algo mas alegre.

La elite Dorada levantó la vista extrañados.

.- ¿una fiesta?-_ pregunte._

_Sayel me miró._

.- me esperaba todo menos esto-_admitió._

_Yo sólo me quede callada. ¿Una fiesta¿En el santuario?_

.- participaran todos, no habrá distinción de rango- aclaró.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar.

.- por ello, he encomendado una tarea especial a algunos de mis caballeros- hizo una seña para que los elegidos dieran un paso hacia delante- Aioria, Mascara de Muerte, Aldebarán, Afrodita y Shura serán los encargados de ir a buscar a algunos de los invitados.

.- grandioso- murmuró sarcástica la aprendiz de Piscis- aleja a nuestros maestros sólo para hacer una fiesta-

.- ¡mi maestro no es ningún burro para andar llevando y trayendo gente!- se quejó indignada Ainara.

_Suerte que nadie la escuchó._

.- Como sabrán- continuó Athena- a pesar del tiempo transcurrido el Santuario aun necesita algunos arreglos, por lo tanto- su vista estaba ahora sobre los aprendices- ellos serán los encargados todas las mañanas de restaurar lo poco que queda por hacer-

Vena enorme en la frente de todos sin excepción.

_¡Yo no soy albañil, menos aun un maestro de obras como para hacer eso! Mis compañeros están igual de molestos. _

_La mano de la aprendiz de Géminis se levantó respetuosamente._

.- ¿que ocurre?- dijo en forma de respuesta Saori.

.- disculpe que la interrumpa Athena, es que…- imperceptiblemente buscó apoyo en una fracción. Siguió ante la afirmativa de los demás aprendices- pero nosotros no estamos capacitados para reconstruir lo poco que queda por levantar…-

.- por ello no se preocupe, aprendiz, trabajaran con un grupo de expertos y seguirán sus instrucciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ataque de nervios, así se puede describir los que causo aquel informe. Más de uno maldijo en sus propios idiomas, procurando que ninguno de los caballeros de alto rango los escuchara. En particular me pareció inútil, por que cualquiera que sepa manejar minimamente su cosmos hubiera notado el descontrol enérgico que emanaba de cada uno de los aprendices._

_Los tres nos encontramos en la parte delantera del templo, viendo como a la distancia la estrella principal de nuestro sistema se oculta tras el horizonte. _

_Ainara en este momento era un caldero a punto de estallar, ni siquiera en presencia de mi maestro puede controlarse. No habla, no se mueve, simplemente deja que su cosmos se desequilibre a cada segundo._

.- trata de calmarte- _sobrecogida levanté la vista hacia Camus. _

_Indiferente, ni siquiera se dignó a voltearse. Aun se mantenía delante a una considerable distancia. _

.- se te nota muy perturbada, tranquilízate- sonó nuevamente entre pedido y orden.

.- lo siento- dijo Ainara apaciguándose con gran esfuerzo.

.- Noreia- _Camus me observaba_.- con Ainara prepararan la cena- _nos comunicó._

Ambas se inclinaron en forma de aceptación y caminaron hacia dentro para comenzar con la comida.

_Definitivamente, a Athena se le zafo un tornillo…o tiene demasiado tiempo libre. ¬¬ Me late que son las dos._

Continuara.

Mil perdones por la tardanza, entre la falta de inspiración y el echo que se me había roto el ordenador y perdí el capitulo ya escrito, me tarde el cuádruple . Gracias a los que me siguen teniendo paciencia.

Nos vemos la próxima!

Grisel

Gracias a: Elena y a La Dama Arual.( ¡por fin puse el cap que esperabas amiga!)


	7. La que pasa desapercibida

Amazona de Piscis

La que pasa desapercibida 

_Poco ha pasado desde que comenzaron los preparativos de la fiesta y generalmente tardamos más tiempo del necesario para reconstruir el lugar. Nos pasamos toda la mañana y parte importante de la tarde. Eso si, a nuestros maestros o tutores ni se le ocurre pensar en disminuir nuestras tareas físicas o mentales. Si antes terminábamos a más tardar a eso de las diez de la noche, ahora nos desvelamos hasta las dos. Despertándonos a la cinco más de uno ya comenzó a sentir los signos de fatiga y las ojeras amplias bajo nuestros ojos se hicieron notorias. _

_Alguien debería decirles que nuestro rendimiento no va a estar en su máximo si seguimos así._

_.-_ ¡Auch!- una de las gemelas escorpianas se sobaba la cabeza adolorida.- ¡Taranis!

.- ¡te dije que te corrieras, Leila!- retó el joven.

.- ¡pero me duele!-

.- ya, ve mejor para que te revisen- opinó la aprendiz de Piscis.

.- Alissa tiene razón, nosotras nos encargaremos de decirle a tu maestro-

Cómo si nada Zita se apareció de golpe en medio del grupo que estaba debatiendo.

.- no es para tanto, no creo que sea necesario que vaya a…-

.- Zita, amiga, no es por nada- le interrumpió Ainara- dices eso todo el tiempo, cuando Ulianna se rompió la muñeca tampoco le diste importancia.

La joven pupila geminiana no dijo nada, sin embargo podían notar un leve tono de molestia en su cosmos.

.- no peleen, Leila ve a que te vean, Ainara, ayúdame con esto y Zita…- Taranis miró seriamente a su hermana- por favor, avísale a nuestro maestro que el sector 3 ya esta listo.

_Cómo siempre el humor inmutable de Taranis lograr calmar las cosas. No es que Ainara y Zita se lleven mal, es sólo que hay veces sus opiniones chocan irremediablemente._

_Yo por mi parte no me llevo mal con nadie, aunque el hecho que tampoco me hable mucho con los demás pupilos es de tomarse en cuenta. Su presencia no me incomoda. _

_.-_shh- Alissa se giró dejando caer parte de sus negros cabellos sobre la mascara blanca inmaculada que tapaba un rostro moreno.

.- ¿que pasa?-_ya, se que no parezco la más amable de las personas, pero es parte de mi personalidad y creo que ya la mayoría de los que me conocen lo deben saber. No lo hago a propósito._

.- ¿sabes por que Ainara y Zita están tan cortantes últimamente?- preguntó Sayel de Virgo.

.- es culpa de Taranis- agregó de improvisto Noreia. Las dos miraron a la aprendiza de Acuario.- a Ainara se le escapó un pequeño comentario no muy agradable sobre el maestro de Zita y esto le molesto.

.- Taranis nomás de distraído se lo dijo, sin acordarse de que su hermana se toma algunas cosas muy personales.- finalizó Alissa.

.- Ainara intentó hablar con Zita, pero ella no le dio oportunidad…-recordó Noreia.

.- así que con la poca paciencia de esa loca no insistió más y dejo de hablarle-informó Alissa nuevamente.

.- Zita por su parte también dejo las cosas muy cortantes- dijo Noreia.

Sayel parecía confundida.

.- ¿todo eso por un mísero comentario?-

Las aprendices de Acuario y Piscis asintieron.

.- Taranis se siente culpable y es esa la razón por la que es él el que apaga todos los indicios de discusión que hay entre ellas.- Piscis se desató el cabello para volver a acomodarlo.

.- si yo me tuviera que enojar por algo tan estúpido como eso…-

.-lo sabemos Sayel, pero Zita es así-

.- ¡y me asusta!- Bromeó alguien.

Ainara se metió entre Sayel y Noreia.

.- ya se que ustedes perras andan diciendo cosas a mis espaldas- siguió en su juego.

.- ¡Ainara!- retó Noreia.

.- no se enojen mujeres, no hay problema, se que mi pelea con mi futura compañera de armas es lo ultimo en la conversación de los aprendices.- dijo- me siento famosa.

.- famosa va a ser la paliza que te de Zita si no dejas de decir esas cosas-

La leonina miró a Alissa.

.- no lo discuto, ella es mejor aprendiz que yo, pero- se cruzó de brazos-¿me has oído decir algo mas sobre su maestro?

Alissa negó.

.- bien, ya aprendí la lección, ahora, si ella después de que yo trate de pedirle perdón no se digno siquiera a decirme: "No" ya es cosa de ella-

.- pero que fue exactamente lo que dijiste sobre, tu sabes-

.- que me daba miedo por que parecía mas muerto que vivo, no demuestra ningún tipo de sentimiento- Ainara se rascó la cabeza confundida- no es tan malo, no lo insulte.

.-por que sabes que te matarían si lo hicieras-

_No otra vez, este es como la peste, vuelve sin que lo llamen._

.- y estoy mas que segura que tu como el perro faldero que eres serias el privilegiado de darle la noticia al patriarca sobre mi comentario¿no?- contraatacó la leonina ante la presencia de Céfil de Cáncer.

.- depende-

.- ¡Quietos!- Alissa se metió en medio- no comiencen…

.- ¿por que habría de hacerte caso?- dijo con asco Céfil.

.- por que siempre es conveniente escuchar la opinión de un compañero, aprendiz- la imponente figura de Shion junto con Saga de Géminis se hizo presente. Zita iba caminando a una distancia respetuosa tras ellos.

Los pupilos se inclinaron sobre el suelo mostrando sus respetos a tan alto funcionario.

.- no hace falta- dijo Shion al ver la acción.- levántense- pidió amablemente.

_Este hombre siempre me impresiona, no importa cuantas veces me repitan las historias en donde él participó en cruentas batallas, su calma y buen humor le siguen como sombras. Se que mis compañeros sienten lo mismo, hasta los mas revoltosos le muestran respeto con fina convicción._

.- ¡maestro de mí maestro!-

_Miento, todos son cautelosos con su trato, menos Marciel. Aunque tomándolo con pinzas, ella nunca tiene cuidado con…_

PUM

_Nada. ¬¬ Ya se mató de nuevo._

.- ¡Maciel!- Ulianna corrió en su ayuda.

_Definitivamente es imposible. Creo que Mu de Aries debería darse por vencido al tratar de inculcarle modales a la pobre de Marciel, la chica no esta echa para eso._

.- estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dijo a Ulianna. Se quitó algo de polvo de su ropa de entrenamiento- ¡Maestro de mi maestro!-volvió a exclamar estridentemente asustando a mas de uno. Se le acercó.- ¿no quedó lindo?- preguntó animada señalando el lugar que pese a que no estaba del todo limpio mostraba un mejor aspecto que el que tenia con anterioridad.

.- muestra más respeto- espetó Céfil.

Alguien de por atrás del grupo tosió sin disimular, escapándosele en el proceso un leve pero audible: lame suelas.

El grupo se puso a reír

.- ¬¬ graciosos-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tarde ya es y caigo de sueño, no he dormido en más de 18 horas y los parpados se caen automáticamente._

_Por suerte ya falta menos y pronto será la fiesta, después de ello todo volverá a la normalidad. O a lo que yo llamo normal en el Santuario. Vivo aquí desde que tengo uso de razón. Durante muchos años me destinaron para el servicio sacerdotal pero con el paso del tiempo presente disposición para el cargo que ahora busco y deseo: el de Amazona de Athena._

_No conocí del todo a mi madre, era una mujer muy reservada y al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres que no pertenecían a un rango lo suficientemente importante vivió bajo un perfil desapercibido durante toda su vida._

_No lamento mucho su perdida, si he de ser sincera nunca fue lo que se dice: cariñosa pero tampoco era mala, simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarme. Mi padre, al contrario fue participe activo de mi vida hasta hace tres años, cuando murió en la ultima batalla. Me sentía tan frustrada y tan mal que hasta llegue a odiar a toda la orden, escapándome, logre vivir en el pueblo vecino al que bordea al Santuario. Un año estuve fuera, lo suficiente como para reflexionar y darme cuenta que la muerte de mi padre no mas que una consecuencia de sus propias decisiones y actos. El amaba la Tierra y a todo lo que Athena representa, no por ser una diosa, sino por lo que defendía._

_Fue la primera razón que me hizo aceptar este desafío, defender el sueño por el cual mi padre había perecido._

_Ahora, el sueño es más mío que de él, siento que a pesar de mis cortos 16 defendería la Tierra con todo mi poder hasta el último suspiro._

_Ya, se que sonó cursi, hasta a mi me parece empalagoso, pero es lo que pienso. _

_Muchos de mis compañeros hablan sobre mi comportamiento reservado, y no me importa, nunca se pasan de la raya...bueno, excepto Argor que es un verdadero inútil, pero por los demás ni me molesto. No son malos, solo que les resulto algo extraña...no me sorprende, yo también me encuentro así. _

_Continuara..._

_Despues de tanto tiempo, ya estoy de vuelta._

_A ver que les parece._

_Besos_

_Grisel_

_Gracias a: _Elena ,Alma-del-Alma( a tu pregunta, todavia no lo se jejeje); SEINTO POMPEANA


	8. Miss simpatía

_Amazona de Sagitario_

_Miss simpatía_

El alba se imponía ante las regiones comprendidas por el santuario, desplegando una candida temperatura y pronosticando una jornada muy calurosa pero amena.

.- ¡Buenos días, Maestro!-Aioros sonrió medio dormido a la muchacha de corto pero abundante cabello negro. Tomó su tasa de café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.- ¿como amaneció hoy?

Tras un largo bostezo el dorado sagitariano respondió.

.- aun me duele el dedo en donde me mordió Ami- la muchacha no pudo mas que sonreír apenada ante la respuesta. La cual dicho sea de paso le hizo acordarse de darle de comer a dicho personaje.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en volver del patio trasero cargando con un gracioso conejo color blanco y canela.

.- recuerda cerrar bien la puerta del corral esta vez- Gruño Aioros, mas por cansancio que por el dolor que le palpitaba dedo gordo abajo.

.- pero Amishumishamo quiere ser libre como el viento-

.- Amishimi...bueno, como se llame- el dorado hacia tiempo que había desistido en aprenderse el extravagante nombre que le puso su aprendiz al conejo.- no puede estar suelto, si baja al recinto de amazonas o a las demás zonas de entrenamiento no te quepa la menor duda de que se lo comerán para la cena.

.- ¿ y por que no nos lo comemos nosotros?- pregunto extrañada- somos aprendices y tendríamos que cazar nuestra propia comida.

Aioros levantó una ceja.

.- ¿quieres que de ahora en mas, después de levantarte temprano, ir a buscar el pan, preparar el desayuno, asistir a las practicas y seguir reacomodando el Santuario te mande a cazar tu propia cena?

.- NO...me daría mucho sueño.- admitió Ulianna.

Su maestro la miró fijamente, mostrándose orgulloso de la sinceridad de su alumna.

.- a mi también- dijo él como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ambos sonrieron.

.- bien, ve a terminar de acomodar tu cuarto, en 15 minutos salimos-

En la habitación.

_No se como pretende que arregle esto._

El lugar es un completo desastre de punta a punta, el suelo no es más que una imitación de armario, mesa y anda a saber que otra cosa.

_Supongo que se refiere a que tienda mi camita. ¡Eso puedo hacerlo! ¬¬ no como mi hermano, si, tengo un hermano y no lo aguanto, bueno, tanto como no aguantarlo no, solo que hay veces que no podemos vernos las caras. Es normal entre hermanos, creo._

_Por suerte se quedo del otro lado del mundo, en América...si, ese continente bien, bien lejano. _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Lo bueno de vivir en una de las casas mas elevadas del Santuario es la facilidad con la que te encuentras a las personas escaleras abajo. Mientras íbamos de bajada vimos a Sayel, Ainara leía entretenida algo junto con Noreia mientras que sus maestros entablaban conversaron con el mío._

_.-_ ¿que miran?-

Sayel le paso una revista de moda a Ulianna.

_Extraño, este tipo de "cosa" no se ve muy seguido por el santuario, menos si no es dentro del recinto de amazonas._

.- me la compre el ante ayer- aportó Noreia- no tuve tiempo sino hasta hoy para darle una hojeada

.- ¿y la compraste para...?- Noreia resopló. No era la primera en hacerle esa pregunta.

.-estoy cansada de tanta formalidad y seriedad, necesitaba algo que despejara mi mente y que mejor que una revista repleta de banalidades.-

_Excelente punto._

.- lee el horóscopo, siempre me gusto reírme de eso- comentó Ulianna.

Noreia busco lo pedido.

.- mmmmmmmm...a ver...Sagitario: **"Esta semana será provechosa para este signo de fuego que regido bajo blablablabla se vera beneficiado por la buena fortuna, pero no todo es lo que parece, cuídate de las apariencias y recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato**- Ainara bufó-. **Tu sola sonrisa te sacara de apuros. Recibirás una sorpresa."**

.-aaaaaah que interesante- la leonina puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿que dice de mi? ¿Tengo probabilidades de que esta semana me bajen todos los castigos?

.- no- contestó Noreia- según esto debes cuidarte de no caer en más problemas de los YA habidos.

.- ¬¬ Estas predicciones no me laten nada-

_A mi si, y ese fue el principio de todo el caos que se armó después. Si la segunda predicción fuese real, me salvaría de cualquier macana(1) que me mandara, así que pondría en practica algo que estuve pensando hace mucho, bueno, desde que lei en Internet una pagina en donde la características de los signos eran explicadas de una manera muy curiosa. _

_El ejemplo era claro: Un Sagitariano seria capaz de pisar a alguien, no enterarse y hasta sonreírle a la persona "damnificada" sin que esta le dijera nada, presa de la bienaventurada actitud positiva de la persona temería romper con el encanto alegre, no se sabe si por lastima o por miedo a que si se atrevía a hacer algo así el sagitariano optase por romperle en el tuje(2) a patadas._

_Bien, ya conocida la anécdota puedo pasar a los hechos. Entusiasta estoy por probar esto, se que puede ser solo una estupidez que lei en Internet, en una pagina cualquiera, pero si fuera verdad seria divertido comprobarlo ¿que hay que perder?_

En los terrenos más polvorosos del santuario, los que estaban bordeando el antiguo coliseo, se agruparon la mayoría de los aprendices de plata y de oro. Esta fecha tocaba juntos.

Ulianna caminaba casi atrás de todos, cercana a Taranis, Zita, Ainara y un chico llamado Dago, alumno de un caballero de plata.

_Busque entre los mejores candidatos para el experimento, hasta que mis ojos se posan en el apuesto Geminiano menor; las cosa puede salir bien en ocasiones, si te encuentras alguien por ejemplo como Taranis: no te dirá nada._

.- buenos días, Taranis_- saludo alegremente. El aprendiz de Géminis me sonríe levemente, algo incomodo podría arriesgarme_.

( Insertar pisotón prolongado, seguidos de risas de la Sagitariana)

El pie soportaba muchas cosas, y no era que Ulianna fuese pesada pero molestia era molestia (valga la redundancia).

El joven no dijo nada, solo se limitó a alejarse con una sonrisa forzada al estilo: "está loca" en cuanto la muchacha dejo su pobre piecito libre.

_¡Caso uno: cerrado!_

_El horóscopo tenía razón, así que tal vez si esto funcionaba la parte en la cual recibiría una sorpresa también. Pero como soy una persona a la que una sola conclusión no le es suficiente intente la prueba con Ainara, una de mis mejores amigas. _

_Mi día era feliz hasta ese momento ¿por que no me quede callada?_

_Un consejo: si eres de Sagitario y tienes amigos leoninos no intentes esto en casa. _

_Hice todo lo anterior, intentando de que no se me fuera ningún detalle, es mas, para agregarle mas emoción me quiete la mascara por unos segundos mostrándole mi grandiosa sonrisa (asegurándome que no hubiera ningún hombre presente al quedarnos medio rezagadas del grupo)._

_Conclusión: Ainara no solo no se conmovió ¬¬ sino que...ASH...Recuérdenme no volver a hacerlo…POR FAVOR_

.- ¡ME ESTAS PISANDO!-reclamó molesta

_JA el día que un Leonino se quede sin quejarse Hades se casara con Poseidón y tendrán una hija a la que llamaran Desengarabintantingurizada._

_A pleno camino al coliseo ese grito resonó por todo el lugar. Varios de nuestros compañeros se giran para ver (mejor dicho curiosear) que es lo que pasa._

_Ainara se cruza de brazos, siento como me mira enojada desde debajo de la mascara._

_Mis tímpanos soportaron los primeros tres alaridos realizados directamente en mis oídos. Las dos horas que le siguieron por continuas quejas rompieron mi paciencia, mi buen humor, mi sonrisa, mis ganas de comer chocolate (no, eso no) y la venas en las frentes de los tres caballeros a cargo de nuestro entrenamiento ese día._

_Aries, Acuario y Virgo._

_El primero fue el ultimo (¿irónico no?) en perder los estribos y mandarla a callar, el segundo no medio palabra y comenzó un entrenamiento exclusivo sin intermedios durante una hora (Ainara termino hecha sopa por el calor, ¿el dolor preguntan? No lo se, pregúntenle a ella, aunque a mi parecer ya no sentía ni medio) y el último ayudo al segundo: Con una serie seguida de tres mil abdominales._

_Pobre leonina….o pobre de mi, por que ésta después se las cobra con creses. Tal vez deba considerar la idea de irme a vivir a las Canarias junto con mi conejo Amishumishamishamo._

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_

_¡ME DUELE HASTA EL ALMA!_

.- ¡AH MAESTRO!-

.- ya no grites tanto Ulianna- retó Aioros colocando una nueva venda al tobillo de su alumna.- te lo tienes bien merecido- la joven puso cara de puchero- mira que hacer experimento tan extraño.

.- ¡que iba a saber yo que Ainara estaba en sus días y que no soportaría ni una sola broma!

.- Ulianna, ir pisando a la gente no es muy agradable...para la gente- clavó sus ojos en la morocha- aprende a saber donde esta el limite.

.- Pero el horóscopo decía que...-

.- Esas cosas no funcionan, y ya lo sabes, tú manejas mejor la lectura de astros que esos que escriben la sección de astrología en las revistas de moda-

.- lo se, pero quería experimentar-

Aioros suspiró algo apenado por lo infantil que podía llegar a comportarse su alumna.

.- No esta mal hacerlo, Ulianna, solo debes aprender a saber cuando decir basta: que Taranis no te halla dicho nada no significa que Ainara debía hacer lo mismo.

.- ¿ pero golpearme de esa manera?

.- solo te dio una patada que tú por estar pensando en cualquier cosa no esquivaste-

.- mmmmmm-

.- Ulianna- canturreo Aioros impaciente. La joven miró el piso.- no tienes 16 años por que si...quiero creer- dijo lo ultimo sonriendo.

Su maestro tenía razón, ellas estaban en medio de una contienda al igual que todos sus compañeros en ese momento. Se habían dividido en grupos de a dos para llevar a cabo mini peleas.

Ainara no solo estaba transpirada, sucia y muy cansada, sino que cargaba con "eso" y seamos sinceras, no es lindo siquiera hacer gimnasia cuando una esta en esa situación.

Como se imaginaran, la Leonina no es paciente bajo ninguna circunstancia, asi que toda la carga que tenia de energía se la tenia que desquitar con alguien, y quien mejor que la que había comenzado la mayoría de su calvario. ¡Cartón lleno y Ulianna abollada!

.- ya, no te dire que la aprendiz de mi hermano estaba algo alterada- lo pensó mejor- histérica, en pocas palabras.

.- esta bien maestro no se ponga a darme el sermón- se adelantó ella.

.- ¿por que no?

.- por que no quiero que gaste saliva-

.- yo creí que era por que no querías aburrirte- reclamó.

.- naaa yo nunca me aburriría, me duermo a los segundos y no le escucho ni media palabra, solo que no se da cuenta por que no me ve la cara- admitió la chica levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia su habitación. El Santo por su parte tenia un ojo titilante- ahorrémonos el momento, ¡hasta mañana!

_YAAAAAAA que día hoy, no tuve tiempo de descansar un solo momento, no desde la mañana. _

_Me siento algo culpable, no le dije a mi maestro que ya me arregle con Ainara, bueno se lo diré en otra ocasión, no habrá apuro. _

_¿Se preguntaran cuando tuve tiempo de hacer las paces? en la pelea, esa es nuestra manera de discutir: a los golpes. _

_Si existe el amor apache por que no la amistad apache. Puños van puños vienen: el mal entendido quedo resuelto. Claro que yo tengo un tobillo medio doblado y la muñeca torcida, pero me consuela saber que ella no podrá dormir por el dolor de espalda._

_jijijijiji soy mala n.n._

Continuara

Capitulo con dedicación! Paulanet! Este va por ti...XD y también por el pony goloso...ambas llenan mi vida de boludeces al igual que la mera nike, POR USTEDES EMPECE A ESCRIBIR! ( creo que una forma de "destraumarme") n.n y como ambas son ( El Pony y Flecha Pompis) de Sagitario les dedico este capitulo lleno de pensamientos a lo Pasmochaiwan.

Beshos a todos los demás, nos vemos en el próximo!

Grisel

Muchas gracias a: Elena; pompeta flechada.

Mini glosario de dialecto nacionalizado argentino: 

(1): lío, travesura mal hecha, desastre.

(2): trasero, pompis.


	9. Inquietas por naturaleza

Amazonas de Escorpio.

Inquietas por naturaleza

**Leila**

_Siento frío, mucho frío...bueno, en realidad no tanto como para morir congelada, pero el suficiente como para que se me hielen los pies. _

_Mi hermana de seguro volvió a dejar la ventana abierta. Ya se lo recriminare después, cuando deje de roncar como una descocida._

_¡SI!_

_Mi hermana ronca, se que no es muy fuerte, pero me molesta y en parte es culpa de mi sentido del oído sobre desarrollado. Extraña combinación debo admitir, ya que mis otros sentidos o son normales o subdesarrollados: como mi olfato. _

_Cuantas fueron las veces que Liane apago algún "desastre" culinario cuando mi mala memoria, mi natural distracción por las cosas que me aburren (entre ellas la cocina), y mi PESIMO olfato dieron como resultado un lindo mini incendio tamaño sartén._

_Definitivamente, en lo que llevo de año en este templo habré quemado alrededor de 15 ollas y un mantel muy querido por mi maestro (mandado a hacer exclusivamente por unos conocidos de él en su isla natal: Milos). Gran castigo fue el que me cayó encima, corrí durante TODO el día alrededor del Santuario, vigilada de cerca por algunos compañeros de mi maestro, pues seamos sinceros, ningún caballero de alto rango se pasaría una jornada entera en el mismo lugar, no por que no pudiera sino por que su animo no daría para mucho y se aburriría rápidamente. _

_Y conociendo a mi maestro el castigo en cuestión hubiera durado cuatro horas como mucho, dándole crédito de más claro esta. Milo de Escorpión no es una persona que pueda estarse quieta mucho tiempo sin hacer nada._

_Ya, ¿por que siempre me levanto pensando en mi maestro? JA ya se, por que la mayoría de los desastres me los mando en su templo. No me mal interpreten, bajo ningún punto de vista pienso negar lo obvio: mi maestro es muy apuesto, pero créanme no es mi tipo, tal vez el de mi hermana si, pero ella ya anda tras alguien mas. Además...oigan, será muy lindo y bla bla bla, pero tiene mas de diez años mas que nosotras, ¡madre santa y todas las vírgenes me salven de enamorarme de alguien tan viejo! jajajaja_

La joven amazona se movió bajo las sabanas con lentitud, su rodilla aun resentida por el golpe causado hacia una semana tras la remodelación del Santuario continuaba molestando.

Con pesadez y tras un largo bostezo se levantó.

.- shhhhhhhhh ¡Leila! no hagas...tanto ruido- dijo su hermana gemela medio dormida. Se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda.

Silencio...mucho silencio.

Liane se debía oler algo, por que un escalofrió le recorrió entre sueños. Sin embargo fue tarde cuando intento correrse: una almohada de tamaño industrial se estampaba contra su cabeza, luego contra todo su cuerpo, hasta dejarla casi sin aire por todas las plumas que se iban esparciendo por toda la habitación.

.- ¡YA VERAS RATA!-

**Liane**

_Ese fue mi grito de guerra, Leila apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el primer ataque, el segundo la rozó haciéndola perder el equilibrio, pero no lo suficiente como para no salir corriendo por la puerta._

_El pasillo es largo, y el piso esta muy frío, deberé convencer a mi maestro de que coloque alfombras_

Una de las puertas, la mas ostentosa para diferenciarla, se abrió dando paso a un Milo medio dormido con el cepillo de dientes aun en la boca y los ojos cerrados. Dejó libre un gran bostezo cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó arremolinando más su cabello.

.- ¬¬ estas chicas- murmuró al verlas alejarse en el pasillo.

Poco tiempo después el caballero y ambas muchachas conversaban perezosamente en la cocina, lugar del desayuno en ese instante. Pero…

_.-_Nos quedamos sin comida- advirtió Milo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. Suspiró- alguna tendrá que bajar al pueblo.

Las gemelas se miraron extrañadas.

.- maestro, esta seguro de lo que esta diciendo?-preguntó Leila- esta diciendo que nos deja bajar solas al pueblo, sin compañía adulta?

Liane ya se había parado y en ese momento intentaba tomar la temperatura del hombre.

.-¬¬ si- afirmo el Santo- iría yo, pero no tengo tiempo, dentro de tres días será la fiesta y debo ayudar con algunas cosas en el salón del patriarca.

.- ¬¬ ya me olía extraño que no bajara a acosar a la pobre de tienda de flores-

.- sep o que se dejara acosar por la hija del almacenero-

.- me cae mejor la primera-

.- la segunda es una loca descarriada-

Milo parecía algo sacado por la sola idea de que sus propias alumnas hablaran de su vida amorosa como si fuera un juego.

.- aunque la primera se pasa, la última vez tirarle ese florero por la cabeza...-

.- si, pobre florero, quedo hecho añicos-

.- pero lo tuvo que pagar ella, no el culpable- Ambas miraron mal a su maestro. Milo pudo sentirlo así aun viendo solo superficialmente esas mascaras tan tétricas.

Tocio para aclarar su voz.

.- bien, dejen de decir taradeces, bajen al pueblo y traigan todo lo de la semana.-

.- claro cambie de tema, sabe muy bien que la pobre Ariadna tuvo que pagar de su propio bolsillo el florero que usted rompió con su cabeza.-

.- hombres, son imposibles, y dice que le gusta mucho, si a mi un hombre me hace eso...-

La cosmo energía del santo de la octava casa estaba variando y no pronosticaba nada bueno. Era una variación turbulenta y muy brusca.

Se notaba que a medida que la conversación continuaba, el templo corría mucho peligro...demasiado.

.- además...-

.- ¡YA BASTA! ¡CIERREN LA BOCA LAS DOS!-

Gran exclamación san( como se diría en mis tierras). Milo de escorpión sabia como suplantar los gritos de frustración del Leonino ausente.

Las gemelas sabían cuando parar y este parecía ser el momento indicado; con precaución tomaron el dinero y emprendieron el camino escaleras abajo para el pueblo, dejando a un muy deslucido Milo murmurando en su respectiva subida para el salón del patriarca cosas como: ¿acaso dijeron pobre florero?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Leila**

_Me aburrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, esto de comprar solas no tiene ningún atractivo, si el maestro estuviera lo volveremos loco corriendo de una lado al otro de la calle, pero como no esta es algo estúpido ¬¬ nos perderíamos mutuamente otra vez y ya nos costo media hora encontrarnos hace un rato._

KYA!

¬¬ ¡maldito repartidor! ¿Acaso no me vio? Se que soy bajita pero no es para tanto-

.- ¡Leila!

.- ya voy, ya voy- la joven amazona corrió hacia su hermana, esta pagaba por unas apetecibles frutillas.- ¿falta algo mas?

.- el queso y…- Liane miró la lista- nada mas.

.- menos mal, esto es horrible, jamás me había aburrido tanto en las visitas al pueblo.-

.- eso es porque…- recibió el cambio del almacenero- no tenemos al maestro para jugar con él.

Ambas suspiraron.

Comenzaron la marcha hacia el ultimo destino cuando no muy lejos notaron la presencia de dos de sus compañeras, caminando tranquilamente.

.- esas dos-

.- ¿que hacen juntas?- preguntó leila algo confundida- ¿no se supone que estaban peleadas?

Liane no se hizo esperar y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba colgándose del cuello de su morena compañera.

.- ¡salte niña! ¡Estas pesada!

.- ¬¬ no me lates, Ainara.- la joven acompañante aun seguía muda- ¿oye, que hacen juntas?

.- hicimos las pases- dijo la leonina haciendo una pose medio extraña y aun teniendo el colgante humano.

.- ¿es eso cierto?- indago leila haciendo acto de presencia. Se la notaba sorprendida- ¿tan rápido?

.- si- fue lo único que contesto Zita aun con actitud inmutable.- además, el patriarca nos encomendó algunas compras finales para la fiesta.

.- jejeje el viejito es buena onda-

.- ¡Ainara!- retó Zita alarmada.

.- ¿que? Es viejo, tiene como doscientos y pico de años, aunque tenga cuerpo de joven sus años pesan-

.- Marciel piensa lo mismo- agregó Liane- dice que es su abuelo.

.- que podría ser…-corrigió su hermana.

.- ¬¬ es lo mismo.-

.- no lo es-

.- que si-

.- que no-

.- me aburren- se quejó la leonina sacudiendo el cuerpo para que la gemela se despegara. No hubo caso, parecía que Liane tenia intenciones de pasar vacaciones pagas colgada de su cuello- ¬¬ quítate.

.- n.n noooooo estás suavecita-

.- ¡quítate!

.- ¡nopos!

.- ¡QUE TE QUITES!

.- no quiero- lloriqueo Liane

**Leila.**

_No culpo a mi hermana por hacer eso._

_Nuestra familia contaba, allá en Argentina, de mi padres y dos hermanos mas, una mas grande de 19 y otro mas pequeño que nosotras, de apenas tres años._

_Ainara tiene un cierto aire a nuestra hermana mayor debe ser por eso que Liane siempre se le tira encima, la molesta, le contesta y la jode cada vez que la ve._

_Nosotros éramos una familia muy unida, vivíamos en las afueras de la ciudad capital, Buenos Aires. Mi padre era Arquitecto y mi mamá consultora de viajes. La clase media alta a la que pertenecíamos nos dio la oportunidad de que no nos faltara nada nunca. Aunque eso nos malcrió un poco y al llegar acá nos costo mucho acostumbrarnos a las necesidades mínimas. Se que no estoy en un campo militar, pero en este lugar a menos que no seas caballero no te dan muchas libertades y mucho menos cosas materiales. Dicen que te distraen de tu objetivo ¬¬._

_Ya, basta de hablar de mi, mejor hago que mi hermana…_

.- ¡te lo dije!-

PLAF!

_¬¬ merecido se lo tiene, Liane no aprenderá nunca._

.- ¡me duele! Eres mala conmigo Ainara-

.- ¡ash! – la leonina malhumorada dio media vuelta y se fue fastidiada hacia la tienda mas cercana.

_-- esta chica. _

_Continuara_

Por fin…pude terminarlo XD la musa se escapaba pero la secuestre y ya. ¬¬ no podría se tardase tanto. n.n el próximo cap será el último **con respeto a los diarios**. Toca conocer a Zita así que espero verlos o mejor dicho, leerlos.

Nos vemos!


End file.
